¿Cuándo volveré a vivir?
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Secuela de "¿Quién vivió aquí?" Los tres hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel ya son mayores, dejaron atras la torre y los 5 llevan buenas vidas. Pero por un cierto cabello mágico y una simple canción las cosas pueden cambiar...
1. Nieve

_**Como ya saben ni Enredados ni personajes no me pertenecen, son de Disney… Si me perteneciera ya estaría haciendo la 2 hace mucho tiempo ;)**_

_**Disfruten… :)**_

**Nieve**

Era de mañana, y poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación. Un suave color amarillo bañaba la superficie del piso, los muebles y la cama donde dormía la joven pareja casada. Todo era silencio, tranquilidad…

-¡Mamá, papá, arriba, despierten, vamos!- llamaban los 3 niños casi a la vez mientras saltaban sobre la cama de sus padres. Se veían muy emocionados.

-¿Qué?- habló su padre más que somnoliento.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- Rapunzel trató de incorporarse.

-¡Vengan, vengan, rápido!- seguían pidiendo. Eugene se sentó en la cama y movió un poco el cuello.

- ¡Ven, ven papá!- la niña lo tomó por el brazo y saltó de la cama. Seguía insistiendo mientras le jalaba el brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- habló un poco más despierto, mientras la niña lo acercaba a una ventana de la habitación.

-¡Mira!- abrió las cortinas y Eugene comprendió lo que tenía tan emocionados a los pequeños: nieve. Una gruesa y lisa capa de nieve cubría todo, había nevado toda la noche y por la mañana podía comprobarse. Era lógico que los niños estuvieran tan emocionados, la última vez que nevó fue casi en la misma fecha pero entonces eran muy pequeños. Ahora los mellizos tenían 6 años y el mayor 8, y los habían cumplido unas semanas atrás.

-¿Qué sucede Eugene?- preguntó la chica ya levantada, mientras sus otros dos hijos la empujaban a la ventana.

-Anoche nevó…- contestó su esposo volteándose a la princesa.

-¿Quieren ir a ver la nieve chicos?- preguntó a sus hijos. Ellos asintieron rápidamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí.- contestaron coordinadamente.

-Bueno, vístanse, desayunemos y vamos afuera, ¿qué les parece?- sugirió agachándose un poco a su altura.

-¡Genial!- dijeron en coro y salieron disparados de la habitación.

Eugene bostezó pesadamente, no acostumbraba a despertarse muy temprano. La chica se acercaba a la cama, mientras el reformado ladrón comenzaba a reír en voz algo baja.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó ella.

-Me recordaron mucho a ti cuando viste la nieve por primera vez…- confesó.

-Bueno, pero yo no estaba TAN enloquecida… ellos eran más pequeños la última vez, es lógico que estén así…- contestó.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, los 3 niños aparecieron otra vez por la puerta.

-Estamos listos.- dijeron a la vez. Sus padres se quedaron con la boca literalmente abierta. Ambos alzaban una ceja con algo de estupor. Rapunzel comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, ahora debemos cambiarnos nosotros… esperen un momento.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Los niños salieron con un sentimiento indescifrable reflejado en sus ojos.

**. . .**

Después de desayunar, los 3 hermanos se levantaron casi desesperados de la mesa; luego de comer casi con la misma rapidez. Salieron trotando del comedor donde estaban sus padres y abuelos. La pareja salió detrás de ellos, caminando a paso normal.

-Chicos, chicos…miren esto, lo he estado practicado…- dijo Clarisa cuando estaban por llegar a la escalera. Comenzó a correr para ganar impulso y saltó al barandal de las largas escaleras. Los varones intercambiaron una mirada de asombro con una gran sonrisa, y corrieron hacia la escalera para ver a su hermana deslizándose con gran velocidad hacia abajo. Dio un pequeño salto al llegar al pie de la escalera, por el impulso que llevaba. Vaciló un poco, pero después apoyó firmemente ambos pies en el piso, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos que estaban en la punta de la escalera mirándola boquiabiertos. Bajaron rápidamente todos los escalones.

-Eso fue ¡GENIAL!- dijo el mayor y su hermano se sumó al pronunciar la última palabra. Clarisa sonrió con cierto alago.

Caminaron hacia las grandes puertas que daban al jardín trasero del castillo. Estaban por salir, tenían cada vez más emoción, querían experimentar la nieve. La mano de Mauro estaba en el gran sol de acero que unía las puertas. Estaba por empujarlas para poder salir a divertirse con sus hermanos…

-¡¿A dónde creen que van ustedes 3?!- dijo Rapunzel a unos metros detrás de ellos. No supieron cómo interpretar aquello.- Primero, se abrigan…- les extendió tres abrigos, uno para cada uno. Los niños se pusieron su campera y abrieron la puerta… o eso trataron. Las puertas eran muy pesadas para Mauro, su hermano trató de ayudarlo. Clarisa se sumó, pero las puertas no se abrían. Empujaban con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo conseguían.

-Oigan, esperen...- decía su padre pero ellos no le prestaron atención, seguían ocupados empujando las puertas. Eugene se acercó a estas y quitó una traba de madera que había en lo más alto de las puertas.

Cuando los niños volvieron a empujar, estas se abrieron repentinamente y salieron rodando hacia el otro lado. Cayeron con un sonido amortiguado por la nieve. Levantaron la vista con cierto estupor, emoción y asombro reflejado en sus ojos. La niña fue la primera en levantarse del suelo, casi aplastando a sus hermanos, tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte. Todo el terreno, hasta donde llegaba la vista, estaba cubierto por nieve; la sonrisa en su rostro crecía cada vez más, hasta podían verse algunos espacios donde le estaban creciendo dientes nuevos, o que estaban por crecer.

-¡GUUUUOOOUUUUU!- exclamó llena de emoción. Sus hermanos se pusieron de pie. La niña extendía las manos y observaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa cómo los pequeños copos de nieve se posaban sobre ella.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando algo la devolvió repentinamente a la realidad. Un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Su cabello quedó lleno de nieve. Volteó para ver a sus dos hermanos riendo, y Mauro delatando que había lanzado la bola de nieve contra ella. La niña entrecerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se agachó para juntar un gran puñado de nieve y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre su hermano mayor cuando estaba distraído riendo. Esteban lo vio caer al piso y comenzó a reír más fuerte, en eso su melliza le lanzó una bola de nieve a la cara. Entonces comenzó la "guerra".

La nieve volaba de un lado a otro, mientras los niños reían y corrían por todas partes. En un momento, Clarisa empezó a ser "bombardeada" sin parar.

-¡Oigan, no se vale! ¡Ustedes son 2!- protestó la niña. Ellos hicieron caso omiso de su hermana. Siguieron arrojando nieve contra ella. La niña se defendía como podía contra el ataque de sus hermanos. Entonces, una bola de nieve golpeó a Mauro por detrás. Cuando volteó, supo quién la había arrojado: Eugene. La pequeña princesa sonreí con diversión a su padre.- Eso, ¡tengan!- comenzó a arrojar nieve otra vez contra sus hermanos, pero ahora con su padre de su lado.

-¡Oye, no se vale! ¡Tú tienes a papá!- reclamó el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Pero ahora es justo! Somos 2 contra 2- dijo sonriendo con cierta superioridad reflejada en el rostro.

Las bolas de nieve siguieron volando por un tiempo más, tiempo en el que Rapunzel también se sumó a la "guerra"; ninguno sabía de qué lado estaba, pero luego de un tiempo eran todos contra todos.

Al terminar la batalla de nieve, los niños siguieron corriendo alrededor del gran jardín, riendo, jugando, haciendo angelitos en el piso helado. El mejor día que habían vivido hasta entonces. La nieve había sido una experiencia única que, esperaban, se repitiera cada año.

**. . .**

Ya se había pasado todo el día. Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y la pequeña familia seguía fuera. Eugene y Rapunzel caminaban por el jardín pensando dónde estarían sus hijos. Giraron por una esquina del castillo y allí estaban, los tres juntos durmiendo en un banco del jardín. Había sido un largo y MUY agotador día. Ambos padres rieron entre dientes y se acercaron a sus hijos. Tratando de no despertarlos, Eugene levantó a Mauro y a Clarisa, y su esposa a Esteban.

Los llevaron a su habitación y pusieron a cada uno en su cama con especial delicadeza, no querían despertarlos. Rapunzel se fue luego de unos momentos y Eugene se quedó otro rato en el cuarto. Cuando se dispuso a irse una suave voz lo detuvo…

-¿Papá?- dijo Clarisa desde su cama antes de que su padre cruzara la puerta.

-Oh, Clari, lo siento no quise despertarte…- se disculpó.

-No, no, no fuiste tú.- contestó- Estaba despierta desde antes de que me dejaras en la cama… no quería caminar…- confesó sonriendo. Eugene rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que duermas…- dijo a punto de salir otra vez.

-Espera…- él se detuvo- ¿Te quedarías un rato con migo?- pidió con cierta timidez en su voz.

-Claro linda…- dijo con dulzura y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La niña se corrió un poco contra la pared para que él pudiera sentarse en la cama a su lado. Le acomodó el castaño cabello tras la oreja y le acarició una mejilla. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos por un momento. - ¿Y qué tal la pasaste hoy?- preguntó.

-Fantástico… ahora el invierno tiene algo que me gusta…- dijo tratando de no levantar la voz para no despertar a sus hermanos. Eugene no comprendió muy bien ese comentario.

-¿Cómo es eso de que "ahora tiene algo que te gusta"?- preguntó.

-Bueno, para mí todas las estaciones son únicas, todas son importantes y hermosas…- explicó.- Veras, en otoño todo el bosque se torna amarillo, naranja, rojo, ocre y otros colores, y se ve precioso; además es muy divertido correr por las hojas secas y acostarse sobre ellas en el bosque, ese como un colchón…- él le sonrió para que continuara.- Primera es realmente hermosa. Todo está lleno de color, todas las plantas y los árboles florecen, hay dulce aroma en todas partes y nacen muchos animalitos…- soltó un pequeño suspiro, el rio un poco entre dientes- Luego: el verano. Hay muchas frutas, el bosque es de un hermoso color verde, cuando hace mucho calor se puede ir a nadar. Oh, oh, y los árboles… los árboles están llenos de hojas para refrescarnos y protegernos del Sol cuando está más fuerte…- Eugene volvió a reír- Bueno, y en invierno, es nuestro cumpleaños…- dijo primero que todo y sonrió con diversión- …también hay nieve, y a los árboles se les caen todas las hojas para que entre todo el calor y la luz del Sol y así no tengamos frío.- sonrió ampliamente al terminar y pestañó un par de veces, él volvió a reír.

-¿Y tienes una favorita?- preguntó.

-Bueno, me es difícil escoger una… pero si tuviera que elegir…- pensó por un momento mientras se rascaba la barbilla a modo de meditación.- Creo, que elegiría primavera. Es de las estaciones más bonitas…- contestó al fin, y luego ahogó un bostezo. -¿Y la tuya cuál es?

-Bueno, yo no soy muy dado al invierno o al frío… así que, elegiría…- se pasó una mano por la barbilla al igual que su hija.- Primavera, o verano…

-No me copies…- dijo en broma.

-No te copio…- dijo mientras ella comenzaba a reír despacio para no despertar a sus hermanos.- Es la verdad…. son bonitas estaciones, y cuando no te gusta el frío es lo ideal…- explicó. Ella contuvo otra risita y luego bostezó. –Bueno, ya tienes sueño, es mejor…

-No, no, no tengo…- lo detuvo antes de que tratara de levantarse- Otro ratito…- pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él no podía negarle nada es esos ojos verdes.

-Está bien.- concedió con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que no te gusta el invierno o el frío? ¿Te divertiste hoy, cierto?- preguntó a su padre.

-Claro, solo que nunca me gustó el frío…

-¿Por qué?- habían acordado con Rapunzel, nunca contarle a sus hijos sobre el pasado de alguno de los dos, y no le contaría de cuando era un ladrón sin lugar a donde ir, o cuando era un huérfano que apenas tenía con que taparse en las noches. Pensó por un momento, pero no sabía que contestar.

-Eso... no importa ahora, ¿sí?- contestó sin querer dar alguna explicación. No quería mentir sobre eso, prefería dejarlo en el aire por un tiempo. Aunque ese tiempo se convirtiera en años.

-Está bien… luego me cuentas.- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Luego dio otro gran bostezo.

-Tienes sueño…- dijo Eugene; no era una pregunta. Ella lo miró con algo de pena.- Oh vamos Clari, no me mires así…- ella sonrió un poco sin cambiar su expresión. Pensó por un momento.- Mañana estaremos juntos, ¿qué dices?- ella le dio una alegre y gran sonrisa, casi idéntica a Rapunzel. Su padre se puso de pie y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente.- Hasta mañana linda…

-Hasta mañana.- contestó tapándose más con los edredones.

Eugene abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-Papá…- volvió a detenerlo. Él se detuvo y se asomó por la puerta- Te quiero.- finalmente dijo.

-Yo también te quiero Clari.- volvieron a sonreír y salió de la habitación.

"_ME ALEGRA QUE RAPUNZEL ME HAYA GOLPEADO CON ESA SARTÉN"_

_**¡HOLA! I'M COME BACK! (no sé inglés! XD)**_

_**Perdón por darles este capítulo TAN largo y aburrido, es que lo tenía que sacar de mi mente y mi computadora…**_

_**Consideren este y el capítulo siguiente como una especie de prólogo (yo también odio los prólogos, así que tienen todo el derecho a odiarme durante 2 capítulos ;))**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber lo que piensan. Quizás este capítulo fue muy malo, pero los siguientes van a estar mejor (espero), y la mayoría son más largos que los de mi fic anterior ;)**_

_**No se olviden de comentar y NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: me olvidé de decirles, la foto (el dibujo) de este fic (que de hecho la voy a ir cambiando con el tiempo) lo hice yo, y como ya habrán adivinado, son Clarisa, Esteban y Mauro. Bueno, solo era eso… :)**_


	2. Batalla de nieve

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, acepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel (y algún otro personaje) lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Batalla de nieve (Alias: prólogo P2) ;)**

Era de mañana, pero Clarisa estaba despierta y a punto de levantarse. Era habitual que despertara a cerca de las 8. Se dispuso a dejar su cama, pero fuera de ella hacia más frío de lo que era habitual. Se levantó y fue, casi directamente, a la ventana de su habitación; había dejado de compartir habitación con sus hermanos desde que tenía 12 años, ahora tenía 17 y los había cumplido unas semanas atrás. Abrió las cortinas pero aun no veía nada. Pasó una mano por los empañados vidrios, para hacer un "agujero" y así ver hacia afuera. Se sorprendió por lo que vio: nieve, MUCHA nieve. Hasta donde llegaba la vista, una espesa manta blanca cubría el terreno. Dejó caer la mandíbula con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro. El invierno era, junto con la primavera, su estación favorita.

Se vistió y salió del cuarto con la misma rapidez. Corrió por los pasillos, apoyó su mano en una columna para girar más rápidamente tomando impulso con esta. Saltó cayendo sentada sobre la baranda. Se deslizó con rapidez escaleras abajo; estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer eso. Llegó a una sala donde estaba Rapunzel.

-Hola mamá.- saludó animada sin borrar su expresión de ansias del rostro.

-Ya te diste cuenta, ¿cierto?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya quiero salir!

-Bueno, esperarás a tus hermanos, ¿no?- dijo bromeando.

-Oh, bueno…- fingió pensar- Ya veré qué hago con ellos.

**. . .**

-Uf, ¿por qué tus hermanos aún no bajan?- dijo Rapunzel después de desayunar con su hija. Era casi obvio que ellos nunca se despertarían temprano como ellas, pero ya deberían haberse levantado.

-Tranquila mamá, ya sé qué haré con ellos…- dijo dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hazlo.- concedió sonriente.

Clarisa se levantó de la mesa y corrió nuevamente por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a las grandes puertas que daban al jardín del castillo. Salió y se arrodilló junto a la nieve.

**. . .**

NOK NOK NOK

Sonó la puerta de la habitación de los dos varones. Nada.

NOK NOK NOK

-¡Esteban!- llamó más que somnoliento el mayor.

-¿Qué?- era como una competencia para ver quien estaba más dormido que el otro.

-Abre la puerta.- ordenó.

-No… hazlo tú.

-Tú estás más cerca…- reprochó.

-No es cierto… y no quiero.

-Yo tampoco.

NOK NOK NOK

Los golpes se hacían más fuertes e insistentes.

-Ugh, ¡¿Clarisa, qué quieres?!- preguntó fastidiado el mayor mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sabía que era ella.

-¡Abre la puerta y veras!- dijo del otro lado, mientras sostenía algo detrás de su espalda. Mauro soltó un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

-¿Qué?- dijo de mala gana al abrir la puerta. Tan rápido como pudo, la princesa le arrojó el puñado de nieve que ocultaba, directo a la cara. Comenzó a reír casi idéntico que su madre y salió corriendo. Eso sí que despertó a su hermano…a ambos.

**. . .**

Corrió escaleras abajo y pasó por donde había estado con su madre. Ahora también estaba Eugene. Estaba a punto de seguir corriendo cuando decidió clavar los talones allí.

-Papá, papá…- dijo mientras se volvía.- Me ayudaras esta vez, ¿cierto?- preguntó a su padre que no podía estar más confundido.

-¿Con qué?

-Le tiré una bola de nieve a Mauro en la puerta de su habitación, y ahora ambos van a perseguirme. Me apoyaras de nuevo en esta, ¿verdad?- casi pidió hablando rápidamente sin respirar, apenas si entendió lo que dijo.

-Está bien.- contestó casi en el momento.

-Gracias.- dijo con cierta "relajación", y salió corriendo de la habitación.

**. . .**

Los dos varones salieron al jardín casi 6 minutos después de que Clarisa le arrojó nieve a su hermano. Caminaron a través de las puertas y buscaron con la mirada a la chica. Ella estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos junto a la puerta; Eugene estaba del otro lado. Aguardaron a que salieran más, entonces la princesa se decidió. Agarró con fuerza un puñado de nieve y lo arrojó contra Esteban cuando ambos estaban dados vuelta. Tan rápido como la bola lo golpeó, Clarisa volvió a esconderse tras las plantas. Los dos voltearon pero no llegaron a verla.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia su escondite, entonces Eugene se levantó y le tiró nieve a Mauro. Tan rápido como la lanzó se agachó de vuelta en los arbustos. Otra vez, voltearon pero no vieron nada. Allí Clarisa se asomó nuevamente y tiró otro puñado de nieve a su hermano mellizo. Mauro se decidió y caminó lo más cerca del escondite de la princesa. Se asomó por encima y antes de que pudiera verla, la chica le tiró nieve en la cara y salió corriendo. Ambos salieron a perseguirla, fue entonces cuando su padre salió de entre las hojas y también comenzó a arrojarles nieve. Clarisa se detuvo de su correr e hizo lo mismo. Entonces la guerra comenzó.

Eran 2 contra 2… perfectamente justo. La batalla de nieve duró un buen rato, hasta que los 3 hermanos salieron corriendo del castillo hacia el pueblo. Cada quien buscó a sus amigos de por ahí. Los varones tenían los mismos amigos. Clarisa corría para ver si encontraba a sus amigas.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas….- dijo mientras clavaba talones cerca de la fuente donde estaban.

-¿Clari, qué te sucede?- preguntó Sabrina al verla tan agitada. La chica tenía cabello ruludo y marrón, varios tonos más claro que Clarisa, hasta la cintura, y ojos verde agua.

-Estoy pelando con nieve con mis hermanos, y necesito ayuda…- pidió. Sus dos amigas se miraron con la misma mirada que tenía Clarisa: una sonrisa casi maléfica.

-Cuenta con nosotras.- dijo Linzzie. Tenía el cabello negro, lacio, hasta la mitad de la espalda, y tenía ojos celestes.

**. . .**

Se escondieron en diferentes callejones entre las casas. Hacían señas desde donde estaban, para indicar sus posiciones. En eso, el grupo de 4 varones, contando a los hermanos de Clarisa, apareció. Las chicas se escondían detrás de cajas, barriles, cuerdas, lo que hubiera en los callejones. Casi no había gente por la calle, así que podían hacer todo el lío que quisieran. Todo estaba blanco de nieve, los techos de las casas, las calles, los faroles. Los chicos llevaban puñados de nieve en cada mano y miraban en todas direcciones para encontrar a sus "rivales". Ellas estaban muy bien escondidas. Entonces Linzzie, salió de atrás de las cajas donde se ocultaba y comenzó a atacar a los varones, era la más impulsiva del grupo. Ellos no tardaron en devolver los golpes de nieve. Mientras 2 del grupo "peleaban", la otra mitad buscaba a las 2 chicas que faltaban.

Entonces salieron casi a la vez y comenzó la batalla. Chicos contra chicas. En las calles duró unos minutos, y luego corrieron al bosque. Clarisa iba delante de todos, era la más rápida. Siguieron hasta que ya no poder. Entonces algunos se sentaron sobre una gran roca y el resto en el piso. "_ESTO ES MUY FAMILIAR",_ pensó la princesa mientras caminaba a la espesa cortina de enredaderas a su lado, las plantas estaban aún más largas desde la última vez que estuvo allí y la cortina era mucho más tupida. Apartó algunas ramas para revelar la entrada.

-¿Qué hay allí?- preguntó Sabrina. El resto del grupo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la princesa.

-¿Mauro reconoces esto?- preguntó Clarisa mientras su hermano se acercaba. Cuando estuvo enfrente de las ramas, la chica lo empujo dentro de la cortina. Tan rápido como calló sacó una mano y sujetó a su hermana por la muñeca y le dio un tirón. Al caer ella, cayeron unos cuantos más que estaban cerca.

Al final los 7 pasaron y llegaron al valle. Con el pasar del tiempo, los hermanos olvidaron la torre en cierta forma. Clarisa había jurado no volver allí, pues desde que se enteró del pasado del lugar solo fue unas 3 veces más hasta abandonar el valle por completo. Mauro había tenido casi la misma reacción, el único que había dejado de ir contra su voluntad fue Esteban. Habían hecho de todo para olvidarla y seguir con sus vidas normales. La diversión no desapareció junto con la torre, seguían igual de entretenidos en el reino, tenían amigos, y mucho rato para divertirse.

Se acercaron al pie de la torre y la observaron por unos minutos. Nadie hizo ni un comentario, entonces Mauro y su hermana decidieron que sería mejor irse. Cuando la mayoría estaban en el túnel, el mayor de los hermanos le dio un empujón a Clarisa, que cayó sentada sobre la nieve.

-¡Oye!- dijo.

-Eso es por empujarme dentro de la cueva.- contestó y se alejó de su lado con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió con diversión. Cuando él estaba más lejos le tiró una bola de nieve.

-¿¡Y eso!?- gritó ella aun sonriendo.

-¡Por tirarme nieve en mí cuarto!- levantaba la voz conforme se alejaba. Clarisa se quedó allí sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Clari! ¡¿Qué no vienes?!- llamó Esteban.

-¡Ya los alcanzo!- contestó. Él no dijo nada y desapareció tras las rocas.

Se quedó allí un tiempo y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo de manera desigual. Fue levantando la mirada siguiendo la pared de la torre, hasta que llegó a la ventana; estaba bajo la ventana.

-Esta torre no arruinará mi día hoy.- dijo para sí mientras desviaba la vista al cielo. Algunos copos de nieve caían al suelo. Los seguía con la mirada. Tenía un mechón de pelo que siempre se le iba a la cara o a los ojos, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Lo sopló un par de veces pero no se quitaba, la tercera fue la vencida y lo sopló con más fuerza para que volviera a su lugar. Luego pensó por un momento. –Mmmm…hace mucho que no te veo brillar…- dijo a su cabello mientras se tocaba un mechón. Se sentó sobre la nieve y comenzó. Aún no había olvidado esa bonita canción. Su largo cabello, que una buena cantidad seguía sobre el piso, se iluminó de dorado y marrón. Miró como se encendía. Pero en la última frase sintió como que una voz se sumó a la canción, una voz completamente desconocida. Se dio vuelta sobresaltada, pero no había nadie.

Con cierta confusión, pero en mayor parte miedo, se puso de pie y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos y hermanos.

_**Ho-Hola!**_

_**Bueno, ya sé todo lo que deben haberme insultado y odiado por darles otro capítulo largo y aburrido, pero tiene un lado bueno… ES EL FIN DEL PRÓLOGO! (Uf, hasta yo estoy feliz XD)**_

_**En el próximo capítulo la historia empieza, así que voy a tratar de actualizar pronto… lo más pronto que pueda… (porque como estoy por terminar las clases en dos semanas [en realidad en mi escuela las clases se terminan el 15 de Noviembre, pero después tengo que ir a rendir globales. YEY {soy sarcástica}] y a mis profesores le agarró el ataque y me están dando muchísimos trabajos y tomando pruebas, y AHHH!)**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (cosa que dudo) y gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan llegando ;) (**__**SeddieHeartLand: a mí también me gustaría que acá nevara. En invierno hace muchísimo frío pero nieva un día y al otro se derritió, de todos modos se puede ir a la montaña [que en Mendoza la tenés al lado] y estar en la nieve todo el día XD)**_

_**En fin, no me odien y esperen hasta la próxima actualización, va a ser mejor (espero)**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: cierto, cierto, cierto, me olvidé de decirlo antes (soy media volada) quiero agradecerle a "ilovetangled123" que me ayudo con este fic, dándome sus ideas y sus opiniones, GRACIAS! :'D (aunque toda esta parte del principio ya la tenía escrita, ella me ayudo con el resto ;D)**_


	3. El cabello que brillaba

_**Bueno, estoy un poco harta… ustedes ya saben lo que dice acá arriba, y lo único que me pertenece es el tiempo para escribir esto, la idea, y los soundtracks de la película ;)**_

_**Ja, ja, disfruten…**_

**El cabello que brillaba**

-Mamá… algo muy extraño me está pasando…- dijo Clarisa a su madre, luego de desayunar.

-¿Qué sucede Clari?- preguntó con cierta inquietud interna.

-Mmmm… desde hace ya tres noches, me despierto cerca de las 4 y mi cabello está brillando…- contó con miedo en la voz.

-¿Brillando?- preguntó.

-Sí… como si alguien hubiese cantado la canción…- explicó.- Está sucediendo muy seguido y comienza a darme miedo…- comentó sin cambiar su tono de voz. Rapunzel pensó en eso por un momento. Gothel estaba muerta, "muerta y sepultada", era imposible que volviera de cualquier forma. Pero eso la inquietó. Aunque quizás estaba exagerando -¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé… antes hablabas dormida, ¿te lo he dicho?- preguntó.

-No, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó confundida.

-Que quizás cantaste la canción estando dormida… ¿no lo has pensado?

-No, creo que nunca hubiese pensado eso…- contestó. De hecho no lo había pensado, nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que hablaba dormida, y menos que pudiera haber cantado algo estando dormida.- Bueno, muchas gracias mamá…- agradeció y se fue.

**. . .**

Estaba durmiendo. Eran más de las 3 de la madrugada. La ventana del cuarto de Clarisa se abrió silenciosamente. Una mujer de mediana edad se asomó por esta. Tenía el cabello lleno de rulos que se confundían con la noche. Una maliciosa sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, y sus ojos grises estaban llenos de satisfacción. Su nombre: Gothel. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo oscuro y una capa con capucha negra. Había vuelto a la vida desde que Clarisa había cantado en la base de la torre, recostada sobre la nieve. Su cabello estaba sobre las pocas cenizas que quedaban de ella. Sabía que Rapunzel ya no era capaz de hacer eso, pues su cabello había perdido el poder desde que ese Rider lo había cortado **(A/N: cuando haga comentarios así o en contra de ellos cuando esté hablando de Gothel, es como una especie de POV. Bueno, después lo hablamos)**. Alguno de sus hijos, era la única opción. Casi fue instinto. Hacía ya 4 días que iba a la habitación de Clarisa y la tonta ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Entró al cuarto y se paró junto a la cama de la princesa. Comenzó la inolvidable canción, "su fuente de juventud", pues sin la canción, ni el cabello ni la flor funcionarían. Sujetó un mechón de su largo cabello, que de a poco comenzaba a iluminarse con marrones y dorados. No dejaba de cantar mientras admiraba la mágica cualidad, como las arrugas que se formaban en su piel desaparecían, las canas se volvían a su color natural, sus ojos ya no estaban hundidos en su rostro, y su voz se tornaba más joven y melodiosa.

En eso, Clarisa comenzó a despertar. Despegó las pestañas lentamente y vio a su cabello brillando, pero ahora sabía por qué lo hacía. Levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y cuando estaba por gritar, la delgada mano de Gothel le cubrió la boca. Eran inútiles los intentos de pedir ayuda. Trataba de gritar _"¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!"_, pero no salía de su boca. Ya estaba de pie, tratando de pegar codazos a la persona detrás de ella pero la sujetó firme de ambas muñecas, seguramente estaba encadenada. Cuando por fin se liberó de la mano que tapaba su boca, estaba a punto de gritar ayuda, cuando un fuerte dolor le recorrió la cabeza, todo a su alrededor se veía cada vez más borroso hasta que todo fue negro y sintió el frio del suelo en cada parte de su cuerpo.

**. . .**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba, en cierta forma, arrodillada en el suelo. Abrió los ojos lentamente con un pequeño dolor, como una puntada, que le recorría casi todas las partes del cuerpo. Levantó la vista y se terminó de despertar. Aguantó la respiración con susto y sus ojos verdes se abrieron con la misma rapidez con que vio donde estaba. No tenía idea de qué era ese lugar. Trató de moverse, pero la cadena que ataba sus manos estaba atada a una columna detrás de ella. No podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, la mayor fuente de luz era una chimenea que brindaba calor a toda la habitación. Le tardo unos segundos acostumbrar la vista, entonces comenzó a distinguir bien cada parte del lugar. Era muy parecido a la torre cuando había llegado con sus hermanos hacía ya 9 años, solo que este lugar no tenía paredes pintadas, ni flores, las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero parecía que un poco de luz del exterior se filtraba por algún lugar, o al menos daba esa impresión.

Trató de luchar, pero era inútil. Los intentos por ponerse de pie fallaban miserablemente, las cadenas estaban muy tirantes. Las sujetó con ambas manos y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, pero se cansó en unos segundos y estaban atadas muy fuerte. Al soltarlas, calló en la misma posición que estaba cuando despertó.

-Oh, tranquila cariño…- llamó una voz que casi estaba cantando. Desvió la vista hacia las escaleras que habían dentro de la habitación, pero no podía ver quién era, solo distinguía una figura humana. No podía decir quién era, nunca había oído esa voz. –No sirve que luches…- salió a la luz, y entonces se dio cuenta.

Trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero fue inútil.

-Oh hija, no te esfuerces.- dijo bajando algunos escalones.

-¡No soy tu hija, y no tengo relación con tigo! ¡Gothel!- gritó.

-Oh, tal parece que te han hablado de mí.- dijo mientras continuaba bajando la escalera.

-¡Oh claro que me han hablado de ti!- contestó mientras seguía luchando por levantarse. -¡Y no te dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia! ¡¿OISTE?!- gritó aún más enfurecida, pero en el fondo tenía miedo por lo que pudiera hacer. Mantuvo prisionera a su madre, mató a su padre, ¿qué haría con ella?

-Oh, ¿pero cómo se te ocurre algo como eso cariño?- contestó con un sarcasmo imperceptible para los oídos de la chica.

-¡Soy Clarisa! ¡Y no me llamaras de ninguna otra forma!- no permitiría que alguien que odiaba tanto como Gothel, la llamara "cariño".

-Oh eso ya lo sé querida…- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos.- Me siento algo cansada… ¿cantarías para mí?- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de ella.

-¡Ni muerta!- dijo con los dientes apretados y las cejas que se tocaban.

-Bueno, no importa…- le sujetó con fuerza la mayor parte de su cabello, dándole un tirón comenzó la canción. Cantó relativamente rápido comparado con el ritmo de la canción. Los ojos de Clarisa se abrían con cierta confusión, pero estaba aterrada. Al terminar la canción, la juventud regresó a Gothel, aunque no la necesitaba en ese momento. Miró a la chica en el suelo. Sujetó con todavía más fuerza el cabello de Clarisa, y le dio un tirón para acercarla a su rostro.- Si no quieres cantar, cariño, está bien. Yo también se la canción.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras la chica no podía mantener abiertos los ojos por el dolor que bombeaba en su cabeza. La sonrisa de Gothel desapareció. –Solo debes saber una cosa, NUNCA DEJARÁS ESTA TORRE.- dijo entre dientes arrojando a la princesa hacía atrás.

¿Torre? Así que estaba en una torre, pero era imposible que fuera la misma de su madre. ¿Quién sería tan idiota de dejarla en el mismo lugar que todo el mundo conocía?

-Ahora cariño, te llevaré a tu habitación…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en que estaba sentada; su tono de voz era falso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Habitación?- preguntó confusa.

-¿O prefieres dormir allí encadenada toda la noche?- preguntó. Definitivamente no quería. Gothel la soltó de las cadenas e inmediatamente se sobó las muñecas moradas y donde se le había llegado a encarnar un poco el hierro. La llevó escaleras arriba. La chica rechazaba el contacto, pero ella la llevó del brazo de todos modos. Abrió una puerta cuando terminaron de subir.

-Este es tu cuarto…- dijo mientras la abría y arrojaba a Clarisa dentro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Trató de salir, pero solo un puño fue a dar contra la madera cuando Gothel cerró la puerta con llave.

Se quedó mirando la puerta unos momentos hasta que se dispuso a voltear. Era un lugar horrible. Estaba muy oscuro, la luz se filtraba por algún lugar, pero no sabía por dónde. No podía distinguir si era de día o de noche. Estaba helando allí adentro, seguro hacía el mismo frío que afuera. Había un olor sumamente repulsivo, pero con cada segundo su nariz se acostumbraba cada vez más hasta que apenas podía sentirlo. Caminó por la habitación frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. No había ni una cama, ahora dormir en el suelo encadenada no sonaba tan mal… al menos no se congelaría. Buscó con la vista algo sobre lo que pudiera dormir, algo que le quitara el frío y lo único que halló fue una vieja, MUY vieja y desgastada cobija, que no servía ni para atrancar la puerta, y mucho menos la protegería del frío de esa habitación.

-Oh, no tiene que ser en serio.- dijo para sí misma mientras sostenía la tela. Sabía que con ser princesa venían las comodidades y el lujo, pero un mísero colchón lo tenía cualquiera. No tenía opciones, no parecía haber nada más en esa habitación. Se cubrió con la harapienta cobija. Se quedó sentada contra una pared. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Nunca había pasado por eso, eran los peores momentos de toda su vida y al parecer no terminarían. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando su familia en ese momento. Con cada momento más lágrimas caían de sus ojos, eran tantas que se resbalaban fuera de sus manos mojando las mangas de su camisón, pero llegaron a sus muñecas y las curaron. En eso, en esos dolorosos pensamientos, en esos horribles momentos, se quedó dormida.

_**Hi people! (amo esa palabra XD)**_

_**Al fin el "prólogo" terminó ("YAY!").**_

_**Bueno, me decidí a actualizar ahora que no tengo NADA que hacer antes de que a mis profesores les agarre el ataque… el próximo capítulo va a venir entre semana (con suerte), pero no es muy largo que digamos…**_

_**Yyyyyy, ¿qué les pareció? Háganme saber lo que piensan con un review… ;)**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_


	4. Búsqueda

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel (y algún otro personaje), lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Búsqueda**

-Bien, hoy es el fin del mundo…- dijo Rapunzel cuando vio aparecer a sus dos hijos varones por la puerta del comedor- ¿Mauro y Esteban despertando antes que Clarisa?

-Sí, eso es más que raro…- se le unió Eugene. Los dos chicos rieron entre dientes.

-¿Clari no se ha levantado aun?- preguntó el mayor.

-No, le ganaron.- contestó su padre.

-Sí es cierto, es el fin del mundo.- dijo Esteban mirando a su hermano mayor.

**. . .**

Terminaron de desayunar y aún no había rastro de la princesa.

-Bueno, esto se pasó de extraño, ¿por qué su hermana no se ha levantado?- preguntó Rapunzel a sus hijos.

-No lo sé.- dijo el menor sintiéndose acusado.

-Quizás sigue agotada de ayer.- dijo Mauro.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó su madre.

-Ayer estuvo más que hiperactiva, de seguro no se recupera de eso.- contestó.

-Tal vez, pero si no se levanta en 5 minutos voy a buscarla.- quizás parecía algo dura, pero eso se estaba pasando de raro. Clarisa se despertaba todos los días a las 8, ni antes ni después, así hubiese corrido una maratón el día anterior. Eso le estaba pareciendo muy extraño.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y no se sabía nada de ella, entonces fue a su cuarto. Pensó que podría estar enferma o algo peor. Llamó suavemente a la puerta. Nada.

-¿Clari?- llamó. Nada. Abrió despacio la puerta. – ¿Clari?- nadie contestó. Se acercó a la cama con cierta angustia, pues no se veía ningún bulto debajo de los edredones.- ¿Clarisa?- volvió a llamar y quitó todas las frazadas. Para su espanto, su hija no estaba allí.- Clarisa…- comenzó a buscar en toda la habitación, todos los lugares donde pensó que podría estar, pero no la encontró. Tenía cada vez más pánico. -¡EUGENE!- gritó.

En poco tiempo, su esposo llegó a la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?- preguntó casi frenético.

-¡Clarisa no está!

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Clarisa no está!- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Hey tranquila…- dijo mientras se le acercaba. Casi en el momento ella se arrojó a sus brazos.- Seguro se fue a alguna parte en la mañana…

-Pero nunca sale sola, sabe que no debe hacerlo y nunca sale sola…- dijo con el rostro escondido en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, si se fue no ha de estar tan lejos…

-Tengo miedo Eugene…- dijo sin mostrar su cara.- Hay que buscarla…- por fin despegó el rostro de sus brazos- Hay que buscarla ahora.

-Mira, yo iré a buscarla y si no aparece enviaremos grupos de búsqueda, ¿sí?- ella lo miró con los ojos muy empañados y asintió con la cabeza.- Aparecerá.- confirmó y la besó en la frente.

-Puedo decirle a los chicos que le pregunten a sus amigas si la han visto.- dijo mientras le daba una vaga sonrisa.

-Buena idea. Ahora salgo a buscarla.

**. . .**

-¡Sab, Linzzie!- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Linzzie arqueando una ceja con confusión.

-¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó la castaña.

-Nuestra hermana desapareció.- dijo Mauro. Las 2 contuvieron la respiración.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?- preguntó Sabrina.

-No lo sabemos, esta mañana no se levantó y cuando nuestra madre fue a buscarla ya no estaba…- explicó Esteban. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-Chicas, necesitamos ayuda, ¿ustedes saben algo? ¿la han visto?- preguntó el mayor.

-No, no sabemos nada…- contestó Linzzie. -¿No saben si escapó?

-No tenemos idea de qué sucedió.

-Nuestro padre salió a buscarla en la mañana, si no la encuentra enviaran grupos de búsqueda.- explicó el menor.

-Hay que hacer algo AHORA.- dijo firme Sabrina.

-¿Pero qué? No tenemos idea de en dónde buscar.- dijo con fastidio el mayor.

-Está bien, ustedes sigan averiguando nosotras la buscaremos, ¿hecho?

-Hecho.- entonces más se sumaron a la búsqueda.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Actualizo ahora porque no tengo nada para hacer y estoy TAAAAN feliz.**_

_**NO TUVE CLASES! XD Fui tan feliz cuando me enteré que suspendieron! XD XD XD**_

_**Bueno, ya había dicho que este capítulo iba a ser corto así que no se pueden quejar ;) así que voy a tratar de actualizar pronto para compensar esto…**_

_**Como podrán ver cambié la foto de este fic (el dibujo es mío) y como ya habrán adivinado es Clarisa (sí, me base en un dibujo de Rapunzel. Soy la persona más inoperante para dibujar personas que hay, así que siempre me baso en otros dibujos :D) en la torre (en la nueva torre). Personalmente creo que me quedó bien, el problema es que no se ve con mucha definición :( pero no importa…. (tuve que editarlo y darle luz y contraste porque se veía horrible)**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (cosa que dudo ya que los hice esperar tanto para esto) y también espero sus reviews. Lo más probable es que actualice mañana o pasado….**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: después se van a dar cuenta de porqué en el dibujo tiene el pelo tan largo y del collar que le dibujé ;)**_


	5. ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**¿Dónde se supone que estoy? :S**

Estaba tiritando, nunca había pasado por tanto frío. Acurrucada contra una pared de la habitación y envuelta en la harapienta cobija que Gothel había dejado para ella. Ese cuarto estaba más frío que lo que seguramente estaba afuera, no había nada allí que le pudiera brindar calor. Ni siquiera distinguía si era de día o de noche, pero se estaba congelando.

-Ahora sé lo que es pasar frío como decía papá.- dijo para sí con la voz temblorosa. Eugene les había hablado de su odio al frío y al invierno, cuando no tenía un lugar a donde ir o inclusive cuando vivía en el orfanato, pasar frío era casi tan horrible como pasar hambre.

Unos segundos después, oyó cómo alguien del otro lado sacaba la llave de la puerta y la abría. Gothel apareció.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿quieres desayunar?- dijo con la mayor tranquilad. Sin contestar una palabra, Clarisa se puso de pie, dejó la frazada de lado y salió de la habitación. Fuera de esta estaba mucho más cálido. Vio que la chimenea estaba encendida, y tan rápido como pudo corrió del lado de la mujer, saltó a la baranda de la escalera (estaba más que acostumbrada a hacer eso en el castillo), y apenas tocó el suelo corrió a la chimenea y se arrodilló delante de la llama. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor y extendía las manos para calentarlas. Estaba muerta de frío, solo llevaba puesto su pijama, ya que Gothel la había secuestrado durante la noche.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que la mujer caminara a su lado.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…- dijo esta luego de aclararse la garganta.- Soy Gothel.- dijo mientras le tendía una mano. Los ojos de la princesa reflejaban desprecio, odio, y algo de miedo. Intercambió miradas con ella y la mano que le tendía.- Oh, puedo asegurarte que no muerdo querida.- dijo con aire sarcástico.

"_NO, PERO SÍ APUÑALAS"_

-Soy Clarisa…- dijo mientras le daba la mano con desconfianza.- Clarisa Fitzherbert- aclaró.

-¿Fitzherbert?- dijo luego de soltarse las manos.- ¿Y qué sucedió con ese tal Rider? Al parecer tu madre hizo tanto escándalo para nada.- eso enfureció a la chica, pero trató de controlarse y de controlar la cantidad de aire y palabras que salieran de su boca.

-Él siempre fue Eugene Fitzherbert. Flynn Rider solo era una máscara, un nombre falso que ocultaba su identidad. Pero eso ya desapareció, Flynn Rider se fue. Él cambió por nuestra familia…- explicó con mucho fastidio, tratando de controlar su enojo.- Y no me gusta tocar el tema.- terminó mientras desviaba la vista de nuevo al fuego.

-Está bien, está bien…- dijo con la misma voz que la chica tanto odiaba.- ¿Qué crees si tratamos de olvidar nuestras diferencias y desayunamos en paz?- sugirió.

-Será muy difícil para mí olvidar nuestras diferencias.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-Difícil pero no imposible.-

"_OH, SERÁ MÁS QUE IMPOSIBLE PARA MÍ"_

-Ahora, desayunemos.- dijo la mujer. Clarisa volvió la vista a la mesa, habían 2 platos, 2 vasos, cubiertos, lo típico y necesario. Se puso de pie tratando de no cruzar miradas con Gothel.

Ambas caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron. La chica inspeccionó la comida en su plato, levantó un poco con el tenedor y la olió lo más discretamente que pudo.

-Clari, sé que eres princesa y todo, pero oler la comida es muy descortés.- dijo la mujer.

-Pierde cuidado, no me importa la comida- dijo fastidiada.- Solo verifico que no tenga veneno.

-¿Oh, crees que podría envenenarte?- dijo con una risita. – Cielo, si mueres la mágia de la flor muere con tigo.-

Bien, la quería solo por su cabello. Clarisa lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora lo había confirmado ella sola. Suspiró con enfado y se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

-Entonces…- tragó lo que tenía en la boca.- Si no quieres matarme, ¿por qué me tienes en esa habitación?- dijo como una ironía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo haciéndose la inocente, cosa que a la chica la enfureció aún más.

-Ese cuarto. Donde pasé la noche.- explicó- ¿Qué cuesta poner una cama o dejarme algo un poco mejor para cubrirme? Otra noche y tendré neumonía nivel Dios.- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.- Sí, seré una princesa, estaré acostumbrada a las comodidades, pero ni los animales viven en esas condiciones.- no tuvo pelos en la lengua para reprocharle a Gothel lo que sentía.

-Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Fue muy desubicado de mi parte arrojarte allí…- la sujetó del brazo para que se pusiera de pie. Ella trató de controlarse para no rechazar el contacto. La llevó escaleras arriba.- A partir de ahora te quedaras aquí…- abrió la puerta de otra habitación. Esta era mucho mejor, completamente decente. Al menos tenía cama, ventana y no era un congelador.

"_UMMM… ALGO ANDA MAL, ¿QUÉ PRETENDE ESTA LOCA?"_

Arqueó una ceja con inseguridad e intercambió miradas con Gothel.

-Tranquila cariño, es un cuarto perfectamente normal…- dijo con honestidad, que, para los oídos de Clarisa, sonaba completamente falsa.

**. . .**

-Clari, debo irme por un tiempo, ¿te molesta quedarte sola?- dijo Gothel mientras se colocaba su capa.

-¿Y qué se supone que haré yo aquí?- dijo con aire de fastidio. Odiaba cada momento que pasaba en la presencia de esa vieja bruja, odiaba la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, sus risitas fastidiosas, su tono despreocupado, su falsedad.

-Bueno, podrías hacer tus que haceres.- sugirió.

-¿¡Qué haceres!? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Este lugar estuvo deshabitado mucho tiempo y yo ya estoy vieja y casi no estoy aquí para limpiarlo. Podrías barrer.- dijo con ese tono que la chica tanto detestaba.- Y si no tienes que más hacer, pule, encera, lava y saca brillo, yo vuelvo en unas horas.- y cuando finalizó esa frase desapareció tras una vieja cortina roja.

Clarisa se quedó allí con una ceja arqueada y con la ira que bombeaba cada vez más rápido a todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a la tela por donde había desaparecido la mujer, pero cuando corrió la cortina se encontró una pared. Del otro lado solo habían ladrillos. Tragó con fuerza, tratando de explicarse eso. Miró el piso, quizás había alguna baldosa suelta que llevaba a un pasadizo como la antigua torre, pero allí no había nada. Eso fue muy extraño.

-Bien…- suspiró y se paró en el centro de la habitación. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Hechó un vistazo a su alrededor y caminó hacia una ventana idéntica a la de la torre de Rapunzel. Trató de abrirla pero las bisagras no se movieron, pero tras unos intentos de forzarlas, la ventana se abrió dejando entrar la luz del Sol. Una fresca y suave brisa entró por la ventana. Caminó hasta esta y se asomó por la cornisa. Para su espanto, esa torre era muy alta, MUCHO más alta que la que ya conocía. Esta tenía cerca de 30 o 40 metros de alto. Era como estar trepada en las torres del castillo. Oh, como extrañaba ese lugar. Había pasado solo un día y ya extrañaba su casa, su familia, sus amigos, su reino, todo.

Volvió la mirada al interior con la intención de no largarse a llorar otra vez. Caminó hacia el otro ventanal que había en la misma habitación. Corrió las cortinas y mucha más luz entró. Estaba a punto de caminar al otro lado de la habitación cuando notó algo. Se detuvo en seco y se volvió a la primera ventana que había abierto. Se asomó y se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Estaba en un valle, al igual que la otra torre, pero este no tenía estrada. No, eso no podía ser posible. Caminó a los ventanales y miró por allí; tampoco vio entrada o salida del prado. Corrió escaleras arriba, entró a lo que sería su nuevo cuarto, corrió las cortinas, tampoco vio acceso. Fue a lo que sería la habitación de Gothel, abrió la ventana y tampoco encontró una salida. Bien eso era mucho más extraño.

"_ES COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN UN HOLLO EN EL SUELO"_

_**Tanto tiempo… ;)**_

_**Bueno, dije que iba a actualizar hoy o mañana pero decidí hacerlo ahora…**_

_**HOY TAMPOCO TUVE CLASES! XD XD XD**_

_**Si no tengo mañana me da un ataque cardíaco (de la felicidad), pero creo que mi suerte no llega a ese punto :( (no tuve clases por corte de agua, eso y el viento zonda son las mejores cosas que pueden pasar para que no hayan clases ;D)**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, háganme saber lo que piensan con un review…**_

_**No sé qué tan largo haya sido este capítulo pero estoy segura de que más largo que el anterior fue…**_

_**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo gracias por leer, abrazos psicológicos ;) y NOS LEEMOS!**_


	6. ¿Regalos?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…y todos los soundtracks de la película en mi teléfono XD**_

**¿Regalos?**

(POV de Clarisa)

Salí de la habitación y volví a la "sala" de la torre. Cerca de las escaleras había una manta cubriendo algo gigante y cuadrado, la levanté un poco y noté que era algo de madera; parecía una estantería. Casi crucé los dedos, deseando que estuviera llena de libros para leer. Quité la tela pero mi sonrisa se convirtió en mirada confusa, bajé la vista y en el tercer estante solo habían tres libros. Los agarré con la misma mirada y leí los títulos conforme cambiaba de libro.

-Geología, Biología, Cocina…- dije en voz algo baja. Volví a dejarlos en la repisa, había leído muchos libros sobre esos temas (bueno, no de cocina) y prefería dejarlos para otra ocasión.

Quedó mucho polvo suspendido en el aire, por la manta que cayó al suelo, y eso me hizo toser fuertemente.

-Es cierto, este lugar da asco…- dije con sinceridad. Como no había nada mejor que hacer, busqué una escoba y, de mala gana, hice caso de la petición de Gothel y comencé a barrer el lugar. No tenía mucha experiencia haciendo eso, pero con cada segundo lo hacía mejor. Tarareaba una canción sin letra ni nombre, y de a ratos pensaba en qué me esperaría en ese lugar, qué sucedería con migo, qué haría Gothel con migo, qué pensaría mi familia, por qué estaría pasando mi familia en ese momento. De seguro me estaban buscando, de seguro había grupos buscándome, de seguro mis amigas me estaban buscando. Pero… ¿y si no?

Ese pensamiento me hizo detenerme de mi trabajo. ¿Y si nadie me estaba buscando? No, eso no podía ser posible. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. Mi familia me amaba, era imposible que no estuvieran haciendo algo por descubrir dónde estaba. Pero no me gustaba pensar por lo que debían estar pasando, lo que bebían haber sentido cuando no me levanté en la mañana, lo que debían haber sentido cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, lo que debieron haber sentido al enterarse de que alguien me había llevado. Aunque…

Me detuve de mi trabajo. Aunque solía escaparme en las mañanas, solía irme a las caballerizas con Máximus, que ya estaba algo viejo. A veces me iba al bosque, al pueblo, a veces me llevaba un caballo e iba andar por allí. Pero nadie sabía eso. Nadie excepto mis amigas y mis hermanos. Nadie más. Era imposible que pensaran que me había escapado. Además, siempre que me escapaba volvía antes de que el resto del mundo despertara, ya era de medio día. No era algo que hiciera muy seguido, solo cuando me sentía fastidiada o presionada, y nunca quedaban rastros de ello.

Seguí barriendo. El polvo que quedaba en suspensión me hacía toser y estornudar de a momentos, soy algo alérgica al polvo. Como estaba descalza sostenía la pala con un pie, para depositar allí la tierra con la escoba, y debo decir que no fue tarea fácil. Seguí pensando por un momento, ¿¡Por qué había sido tan tonta e impaciente para cantar esa tonta canción!? De no ser por mis ganas de ver brillar mi cabello, ahora no estaría atormentándome en esa torre, ahora Gothel seguiría muerta, ahora podría estar en casa con mi familia, ahora todo podría estar como de costumbre. Me culpé a mí misma cientos de veces…

-Hola cariño…- dijo una voz casi cantando detrás de mí. Di un salto mandando la escoba a volar lejos de allí. Me volteé en el momento para ver a Gothel de pie delante de la cortina roja por la que había desaparecido hacia unas horas. Respiré agitada por un momento poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

-Si no quieres matarme… no vuelvas a hacer eso…- dije mientras la mujer se quitaba la capa y la colgaba cerca de la ventana.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte…- se disculpó mientras yo iba a buscar la escoba que había ido a parar varios metros más lejos.- Estaba por preguntarte qué hiciste hoy, pero ya me doy cuenta… hiciste un buen trabajo.- me "felicitó" mientras dejaba la canasta que llevaba sobre la mesa.- Ahora ven, tengo algo para ti.-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Algo para mí? ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

-¿Qué?- logré articular dejando la escoba en su lugar detrás de la escalera.

-Que traje algunas cosas para ti…- repitió mientras buscaba dentro del cesto.

Bien, eso sí no lo esperaba. No esperaba que una vieja bruja y loca como ella me hubiera traído algo.

-Sé que te gusta pintar…- dijo.

-¿Cómo…- di un suspiro dejando la pregunta en el aire. Había que ser torpe como para ir 5 días seguidos a mi habitación y no notar que estaba llena de murales.

-Así que te traje esto…- terminó mientras depositaba una cajita blanca con algunos detalles en dorado, sobre la mesa. Era muy hermosa, muy lujosa. Pasé los pulgares por la orilla de la tapa, admirando la lindura del cofre. Lo abrí para ver qué tenía en su interior… lo que pensaba. Habían cinco tarritos de pintura de distintos colores, una paleta y un manojo de diferentes pinceles. Era un lindo detalle, y al menos no me aburriría tanto.

-Gracias.- no sabía que más decir.

-Y también esto.- me tendió un carretel de tela, MUCHA tela. Era un bonito color turquesa. Me gusta mucho el color azul, tengo bastantes cosas de ese color.

-¿Para qué?- pregunté algo "ingenua" mientras la sostenía en mis manos. Era casi obvio qué quería que hiciera con esa tela.

-No querrás estar todo el tiempo con ese camisón querida, no tardará en romperse…- contestó. Sip, era justo para lo que pensaba. No podía vivir con ese camisón que tenía puesto cuando Gothel me raptó, necesitaba hacerme ropa para ponerme. Eso es algo que sabía hacer, solía hacer mi ropa de vez en cuando, no era tan difícil y era bastante entretenido, mi mamá me enseñó. Además ese camisón que tenía puesto, ya estaba muy sucio y a punto de rajarse.- Y sabes qué más…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta caminando hacia la cocina.- Compré muchos nabos, prepararé sopa de avellanas para cenar...- dijo casi cantando.

-Mmm…- dije con indiferencia levantando las cosas de la mesa.

-¿No te gusta?- se volteó de nuevo hacia mí.

-No, no, me gusta…- contesté. Era cierto, me gustaba mucho esa comida, no era mi favorita pero tampoco me desagradaba. Además era la comida favorita de mamá, estaba un poco acostumbrada a comerla. Gothel se volvió a la cocina. -Yo, ummm…- dije indecisa. La mujer se volteó de nuevo.- Emmm, lo… lo siento…- dije mirando el suelo, no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?- definitivamente ella estaba más confundida que yo.

-Lo siento, por… por ser tan descortés con tigo y…- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ¡No lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo! Solo apreté la mandíbula sin querer continuar.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Clari, yo comprendo que estés enfadada…- contestó, yo levanté un poco la mirada ¡Había que ser idiota para no entender por lo que estaba pasando!- Sólo espero que podamos seguir adelante…- terminó de decir. ¡SI TAN SOLO SUPIERA QUE ESO ERA UNA SIMPLE ACTUACIÓN! ¡Jamás me disculparía con ella! ¡Ella debía disculparse con migo!

**. . .**

Llegué a lo que, de ahora en adelante, sería mi habitación. Era muy parecida a la habitación que tenía mamá en la otra torre, la misma cama, casi los mismos muebles, idéntica, solo que esta no tenía dibujos en las paredes. Dejé la caja y las telas sobre la cama y me senté a su lado.

-Es imposible confiar en ella…- mascullé mientras miraba la base de la caja. Sí, se confirmaron mis sospechas. Era la misma caja de pinturas que mis padres me habían regalado hacia una semana para mi 17° cumpleaños. ¿Cómo lo sé? Allí estaba lo que habían escrito para mí. Desde que Gothel sacó el cofre de la canasta supe que era el de mis padres. Estaba intacto, la pintura, los pinceles, la paleta, todo intacto, pues no había tenido oportunidad de usarlas. –Tenía que robar también mis pertenencias…- dije también en un susurro lleno de rabia.

Me quedé allí un rato. De brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Bueno, ¡era Gothel por el amor de Dios! Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Algunas lágrimas de ira se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. Quería salir de ese lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría viviendo con esa mujer. Levanté la vista un momento para ver los carreteles de tela sobre la cama junto a la caja de pinturas. Miré el camisón que tenía puesto. Había pasado solo un día y ya estaba más sucio que el cuarto de mis hermanos. Lleno de polvo en todas partes, sobre todo en la falda, tenía manchas de alguna suciedad en la espalda, y algo de sangre en las muñecas. Volví a mirar las telas, no lo pensaría dos veces…

_**Hola fanfictioneros…**_

_**Este capítulo no me va ni me viene, no sé qué tal quedó, ustedes díganme ;)**_

_**Bueno, más de la mitad de este capítulo lo escribí en la escuela, un día que estábamos en hora libre (tuvimos un módulo, o un módulo y medio libre. YAY!) pero lo escribí desde el POV del narrador, después lo pasé al POV de Clarisa y lo terminé de escribir… (todo esto hace un mes, + o -)**_

_**Bueno aprovecho para actualizar ahora antes de que la escuela me vuelva loca. No sé qué tal quedó es te capítulo (repito) pero es algo :)**_

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin…. XD XD XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora sí quizás los haga esperar un buen tiempo alguno de estos días, porque (cómo ya les dije) estoy por terminar las clases, pero tengo que estudiar para los HERMOSOS globales (MÁTENME!) Sobre todo para el de Matemática, ese es el único al que le tengo miedo… a ese y un poquito al de Lengua, pero no es tan difícil (para el de Inglés solo tengo que repasar, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! A principio de años se hizo un nivelatorio para ver qué alumnos se iban a Inglés Avanzado o quienes se quedaban en Inglés Básico. Cuando me tomaron el nivelatorio tenía una laguna ENORME en la cabeza y me quedé en Inglés Básico, Y ES UNA MALDITA PESADILLA! Vamos por Presente Simple [que es una papa] y yo en mi otra escuela llegué al verbo en pasado, y ya me sé el verbo en futuro por voluntad propia [si entran a mi perfil, van a ver que la mayoría de mis fic favoritos están en inglés y que soy más dada a la música en inglés, YA ME ACOSTUMBRÉ]) (Y para el global de Biología solo repasar, no es tan difícil tampoco [amo esa materia, así que me va bastante bien])**_

_**(ME FUI TERRIBLEMENTE POR LAS RAMAS!)**_

_**Bueno, espero sus reviews y que nos leamos pronto! :)**_


	7. Manos vacías

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel (y algún otro personaje), lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…y todos los soundtracks de la película en mi teléfono XD**_

_**Disfruten…**_

…**con las manos vacías…**

Los rítmicos golpeteos de los cascos de un caballo hacían eco en la fría noche. El sonido provenía del bosque, luego atravesó el puente y entró al reino de Corona. Fue perdiendo velocidad con forme se acercaba al castillo, en lo más alto de la isla. No había nadie a los alrededores, ningún cuerpo, ningún sonido más que el caballo, algunos perros en los callejones y unas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer en la noche. Caballo y jinete llegaron al palacio, entraron a las caballerizas.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo amigo…- Eugene le dijo al animal pasándole una mano por el cuello una vez que se bajó de la montura. Lo llevó a su lugar dentro de los establos. Le dio mucha agua antes de irse.- Ten, te lo ganaste…- le dijo mientras arrojaba al piso una bolsa llena de manzanas. El caballo relinchó satisfecho.

Estaba por caminar fuera de las caballerizas cuando escuchó un relincho algo profundo detrás de él; era Max. El caballo había envejecido bastante en los últimos años pero su "lazo" aún permanecía.

-Está bien, toma para ti también…- dijo rodando los ojos, y le tendió una manzana. El animal la aceptó con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció una vez que tragó y vio la cara de Eugene; relinchó como si estuviera preguntando "¿Qué te sucede?"- No tuve un buen día, ¿sí?- contestó- No encontré a Clari…- bajó la mirada. El caballo le dio un golpecito con el hocico con la intención de levantarle un poco el ánimo.- La seguiré buscando, no te preocupes…- contestó forzando una sonrisa. Le dio unas palmadas en el cuello y salió del lugar.

Dentro del castillo, las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie a los alrededores. No tenía idea de qué hora era, había estado buscando a su hija todo el día pero no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera un rastro o algo que le pudiera decir qué hacer. Nada. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápidamente, hubiera buscado todo la noche también pero el cansancio lo venció, a él y a su caballo; el hambre, la sed, el sueño.

Caminó escaleras arriba alumbrándose con una vela. La idea de que su hija no se había escapado lo carcomía por dentro. Él sabía muy bien que ella se levantaba muy temprano en las mañanas y se iba por allí, según ella nadie sabía eso, pero Eugene no era tonto y lo había descubierto. Pero esto era diferente, sabía muy bien que ella no se había escapado, alguien se la había llevado. No tenía pruebas de eso, pero conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano y ella no se había ido.

Llegó a la habitación. Allí estaba Rapunzel, sentada en la cama leyendo un libro. Había estado angustiada todo el día, por un lado la desaparición de su hija, y por otro su esposo y sus hijos habían estado ausentes todo el día para buscarla. Los chicos habían llegado hacía unas cuantas horas, pero Eugene seguía afuera. Fue hasta que escuchó el caballo llegar del bosque que sus nervios se relajaron, sabía que él había vuelto.

-¿Eugene?- dijo suavemente levantando la vista de su libro. Él estaba entrando a la habitación con la cabeza baja y una expresión que no le gustaba a Rapunzel. Él apenas levantó la vista para saludarla en voz muy baja.

Su esposa se preocupó un poco, no le gustaba verlo así. Ya tenía una idea de qué había sucedido para que estuviera así. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de luz a su lado **(A/N: "mesita de luz" le digo yo, creo que se le dice así en toda Argentina, quizás ustedes le digan diferente. De vuelta con la historia…)**. Eugene caminó por la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Tuvo la mirada baja todo el tiempo, y algunos suspiros se le escapaban entre los labios. Se frotó un poco el hombro y movió el cuello, que le había estado doliendo todo el día. Se sacó las botas y sintió dos manos masajeando sobre sus hombros. El mundo se detuvo por un momento, casi había olvidado que Rapunzel estaba allí. Colocó una mano sobre la de ella, y se volteó lentamente. Ella llevó su mano a la mejilla de su esposo, con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ella queriendo romper el silencio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No voy a mentirte…- dijo mostrando su pésimo estado de ánimo. Ninguno supo que decir, ambos estaban pasando por el mismo dolor. Eugene dejó escapar un suspiro- No la encontré, debería haber buscado más, debería haber buscado toda la noche también…

-Eugene.

-Me rendí muy rápido…

-Eugene, no digas eso…- Rapunzel finalmente lo detuvo- Diste todo tu esfuerzo, buscaste desde la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche…- le recordó, pero eso no pareció convencerlo.

-Pero si hubiese buscado más de seguro la hubiera encontrado, o hubiera encontrado algo para llegar a ella, y ahora….- suspiró pesadamente- Y ahora de seguro está más lejos que antes…- su esposa se sentía cada vez peor. Por un lado, su hija había desaparecido y quién sabía dónde estaba. Y por otro lado, no podía ver a Eugene así, el que se culpara por lo sucedido solo la ponía peor. Todo eso mezclado formaba una terrible sensación que era imposible de describir con palabras.

El silencio y la tristeza envolvieron la habitación y duraron un largo rato.

-¿Y los chicos cómo están?- preguntó él al final.

-Están bien, durmiendo de seguro…- contestó- Buscaron mucho también, llegaron hace unas horas y fueron directo a su habitación…

-Ellos ayudaron bastante, ¿sabes?- dijo sin cambiar de ánimos.- Ellos, sus amigos, sus amigas, algunas personas del pueblo…

-Y aun así no apareció…- dijo ella en una susurro amargo que Eugene apenas escuchó.

-Buscamos en todas partes, pregunté en la taberna, busque en el bosque, me fui de los límites de Corona… estuve en la torre, en el valle… hasta arriba de los árboles busqué…- contó- Nada.- terminó con un suspiro entrecortado lleno de dolor.

-Pero te esforzaste, todos se esforzaron, dieron su mejor esfuerzo…- repitió tratando de que él ya no se culpara por lo sucedido.

-¿Rapunzel?- dijo luego de una larga pausa.

-¿Sí?

-Para serte sincero… no creo que Clari se haya ido…- contestó.

-Tampoco yo…- esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero en parte si la esperaba. Sabía que Rapunzel ya habría considerado el secuestro de su hija, pero tampoco se imaginaba esa reacción.- Alguien debe de habérsela llevado…- agregó sin cambiar su tono.

Luego de otros minutos, ambos estaban acostados para por fin dormir luego del largo y triste día. Cuando el silencio envolvió la habitación, Eugene escuchó un llanto silencioso a su lado. Rapunzel estaba llorando. Aunque eso era de esperar después de los hechos. De todos modos, eso lo hacía sentir peor, nunca había soportado el llanto de una persona, y mucho menos el de su familia, y mucho menos el de su amada esposa. Se volteó hacia ella.

-Rapunzel, tranquila…- le dijo volteándose aún más.

-Me es difícil tranquilizarme ahora Eugene…- contestó secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Lo sé, te entiendo… yo tampoco estoy de humor con todo esto…- dijo secándole una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Estoy muy asustada, muy preocupada, ¿y si está fuera de Corona? ¿qué tal si está herida? O peor…

-Bueno, eso no me hace sentir mejor.- contestó él sarcásticamente luego de que ella comenzó a ver todo el lado negativo frenéticamente.- Yo también estoy muy preocupado, ¿pero sabes qué?- preguntó pasando un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla más cerca de sí.

-¿Qué?- dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas que había rodado por su rostro.

-Yo sé que la vamos a encontrar, no voy a descansar hasta que nuestra hija esté de vuelta en nuestros brazos…- contestó firme y decidido.

-¿Sana y salva?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Sana y salva…- le besó la cabeza- Te lo prometo… así tenga que morir otra vez, la traeré de vuelta…- esa frase hizo que el corazón y el estómago de Rapunzel dieran un vuelco. A ella no le gusta hablar del tema, había tratado de olvidar ese día pero siempre fracasaba. Se puso tensa por un momento y Eugene se dio cuenta- Lo siento cariño, a veces… lo olvido…- se disculpó.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo soy la del problema.- dijo dando una leve sonrisa. Él solo se limitó a besarla en la frente.

-No es ningún problema, preciosa.

Unos segundos después se quedó dormida, y Eugene vio cómo una lágrima perdida y silenciosa se deslizó por su rostro. La secó con el pulgar y se quedó observando a la mujer en sus brazos por un momento. La estrechó más contra sí y, finalmente, se quedó dormido.

_**Hola gente… :)**_

_**Un capítulo algo corto, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi mente. Sentía la necesidad de escribir algo sobre cómo estaban las cosas después del "hecho principal", y, para ser sincera, me gustó este capítulo. Espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo ;)**_

_**Bien, ya me quité en global oral de Inglés de encima (hace dos semanas XD), solo falta el escrito y los de las otras 3 materias… pero un poquito de fe me tengo ;)**_

_**Mañana no tengo clases (no pregunten por qué… ni yo sé, aunque cada vez que me acuerdo que tengo que bailar folcklore para el acto del día de la tradición, se me revienta la burbuja) y el viernes termino la escuela. YAYYYYYYYYYYY! Pero cuando me acuerdo de los globales, el mundo se me cae al piso por un momento… pero son pasajeros, dos semanas y estoy completa y totalmente libre hasta Marzo (las otras escuelas empiezan en Febrero XD Pero ellos no tienen globales :'()**_

_**En fin, perdón por aburrirlos con mi vida personal ;)**_

_**Estas dos semanas que quedan quizás esté sin actualizar, el estudio me va a tapar, aunque si me pongo a pensar no es tan difícil… solo Matemática (y lo hice de nuevo…)**_

_**Bueno, no sé qué más agregar XD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de decirme que les pareció con un review y hasta la próxima!**_

_**PD: ya se habrán enterado de la nueva película de Disney "Frozen"… bueno, estoy super emocionada por verla! No sé si voy a ir al cine a verla, pero me encontré una página para ver películas online que no te pide datos, ESTÁ RE COOL! Ya di una mirada por el fandom de Frozen, pero no voy a leer nada hasta que la vea (todavía no puedo entender, cómo han escrito fics de algo que todavía no se estrena… ) Bueno, me estoy extendiendo mucho ;) NOS LEEMOS!**_


	8. Tormenta

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, (y algún otro personaje) bla, bla, bla…**_

_**Espero lo disfruten… ;)**_

**Tormenta**

El viento helado golpeaba los muros de la torre, truenos rompían el silencio, relámpagos rasgaban el cielo. Uno iluminó toda la habitación de la princesa y el trueno que vino después la hizo saltar de su sueño. Observó nerviosa todo el cuarto. Más que nervios tenía terror. Respiraba algo agitada, no podía ver nada solo los rayos iluminaban su habitación. Los sonidos de la tormenta eran más fuertes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sombras con formas extrañas llenaban la habitación. Se cubrió la cabeza casi temblando y un trueno retumbó en la noche. Hacía ya cinco meses que estaba en la torre y nunca había habido una tormenta así, era la primera vez que había pasado tanto miedo estando en la torre. Tenía un secreto, un secreto que nadie sabía, solo sus hermanos, un secreto del que llegaba a avergonzarse en ocasiones: le temía a las tormentas. También tenía algo de miedo a la oscuridad, pero no era tanto como el que le tenía a las tormentas. Sus hermanos lo sabían, nadie más. Cada vez que había una tormenta así de fuerte, o que le causara mucho terror, solía colarse en su habitación. Ahora estaba sola, y estaba muy consciente de su soledad.

Abrió los ojos con cierto estado de shock, mirando para todas partes dentro de su habitación. Sabía que no había nadie allí, y que tampoco podría haber alguien, pero el subconsciente juega bromas. No podía ver nada por la fría oscuridad que la rodeaba, solo los rayos y relámpagos llegaban a iluminar. Odiaba el ruido de la tormenta, ya no había forma de volver a dormir. Por un momento los rayos y truenos cesaron, solo estaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando con ritmo el techo de la torre. Comenzó a cantar suavemente para que su cabello comenzara a brillar. En eso un trueno muy fuerte retumbó en el silencio de la noche. Dejó salir un grito mientras empezaba a ganar velocidad en su canción. Casi toda la habitación se iluminó por la mágia de su cabello. Había suficiente luz como para poder encender una vela y salir de la habitación sin caer por las escaleras.

Bajó las escaleras con un terrible susto encima por el sonido de la tormenta. Atravesó la habitación girando bruscamente de a momentos, con el corazón exaltado en el pecho. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Se sentó en la cornisa, admirando las incontables gotas de agua que caían del cielo y que se perdían de vista por la oscuridad y la altura. Sus piernas y su cabello comenzaron a mojarse pero no le interesaba. Había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo como cada una de esas gotas golpeaba su rostro. Podía oír los ruidos de la tormenta, los truenos y los relámpagos pero no le importaban, se estaba sintiendo libre después de mucho tiempo.

En eso un chillido llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos con algo de confusión. Entre los sonidos de la lluvia y los estruendos del cielo volvió a escuchar el agudo sonido. Miró un poco a su alrededor pero no vio nada. El chillido volvió a sonar, miró a su derecha y la vio. En una maseta con una planta que colgaba fuera de la ventana, había un pequeño animalito verde. Acercó la cabeza para distinguir mejor de qué se trataba, un relámpago iluminó todo, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un camaleón. Dejó salir un _"Oh"_ de pena. El animalito tenía la cola caída de su típico espiral, caminaba con cierta dificultad y estaba completamente empapado. Acercó sus manos y con una la empujó sobre la otra. Se dio la vuelta para bajar de la cornisa y se acercó a la vela que había dejado encendida en el suelo.

Sujetó a la lagartija con una mano y con la otra acercó la llama para poder verla mejor y para darle calor. Se dio cuenta de su pequeñez, era mucho más chiquita que Pascal. Extrañaba mucho a Pascal, hacia una años que ya no estaban juntos, y su madre había sufrido mucho su pérdida **(A/N: AMO A PASCAL! Pero es la ley de la naturaleza, ¿no? Bueno, volviendo a la historia…) **

Cerró la ventana dejando del otro lado el frío viento. Fue a su habitación casi corriendo. Entró y encendió otra vela que dejó en el otro lado del cuarto. Miró de cerca al animalito en su mano, apenas era una bebé. Emitía un sonido parecido a una tos o a un estornudo, que Pascal también solía hacerlo cuando estaba enfermo. Pasó un dedo por la cabeza y la espalda de la lagartija; estaba muy mojada.

Esperó un tiempo hasta que el sueño comenzó a caer de nuevo encima de ella, solo se escuchaba la tormenta a lo lejos. Se acostó, dejando al camaleón y a la vela sobre una mesita de luz al lado de la cama. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió un leve crujido a su lado y luego unas frías patitas que caminaban por su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro. El animalito se acostó sobre una de sus mejillas. La chica solo la miró de reojo, rodó los ojos y después de apagar la vela, pasó un tiempo hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

_**Bueno, no pensé que este capítulo era tan corto hasta que lo releí…**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, ni yo sé que hago actualizando tan pronto, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer…**_

_**Hoy me liberé del primer global: LENGUA. Tengo que decir que fue una papa. Muchos temas los estudié para nada :/ (todos estábamos con esa cara XD) Lo hice bastante rápido, cuando quise acordar, di vuelta a la página y me encontré con el inicio, así que me la pasé como media hora revisando (en un momento saqué TA-TE-TI porque no me acordaba de ciertas cosas XD)**_

_**Bueno, ¿por qué les estoy contando esto? No tengo ni idea…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció en capítulo? La verdad que disfruté escribiéndolo (no sé por qué) Y me gustó como quedó, espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo…**_

_**No creo actualizar pronto…**_

"_**Ay por favor Melina, decís eso siempre y terminas actualizando a los 2 días".**_

_**YO: Bueno, pero ahora va de verdad.**_

_**El siguiente global es inglés (FÁCIL!) pero el otro es el de matemática (NOOOOOOOOO!) Así que voy a estar estudiando desde el viernes, de seguro (lo tengo el martes) (¿Han experimentado la horrible sensación de haber terminado las clases en 15 de Noviembre y tener que estar yendo a la escuela durante dos semanas más solo para rendir unos malditos globales y después tener que ir a retirarlos?... tienen mucha suerte)**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo salió corto y el que sigue es muy largo. MUY largo. (ese día no tenía nada mejor que hacer) Así que espero lo puedan leer pronto…**_

_**No se olviden de decirme lo que piensan y NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: a medida que escribo estos capítulos (que por cierto ya tengo casi medio fic escrito) me he dado cuenta de que he volcado bastante de mi personalidad en Clarisa. Después se los voy a hacer saber. Por ejemplo en este capítulo, lo de tenerle un poco de miedo a la oscuridad…. Todavía no lo supero…**_


	9. (sin nombre XD)

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, (y algún otro personaje) lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Capítulo 9 (no sé qué nombre ponerle XD)**

(POV de Mauro)

Hoy, Esteban está algo nervioso. Todos los días, desde que desapareció, salimos a buscar a Clari junto con papá y los grupos de búsqueda. Nos separamos al mediodía al salir, y nosotros volvemos a casa a las 6; papá siempre llaga más tarde. Ha pasado cerca de un mes de la desaparición de nuestra hermana, y ya algunos en el pueblo se han dado por vencidos. Ya perdieron a una princesa, y yo no estoy dispuesto a que pierdan a otra, y mucho menos si es mi hermana. Cuando todos se den por vencidos, de seguro nosotros seremos los únicos que permanezcan buscando; hablo de mi hermano, mi padre, mi madre, mi familia…

En fin, no sabía por qué mi hermano estaba así, nunca se veía…nervioso cuando íbamos a buscarla, siempre estaba… algo deprimido, creo. Al igual que yo, saber que tu hermana fue secuestrada y salir a buscarla cada día no es algo que te haga sentir bien, pero era raro que Es estuviera así.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede? No te vez bien hermano…- la dije claramente preocupado.

-Sólo estaba pensando en Clari…- contestó con un sentimiento indescifrable en la voz- Y…en la tormenta de anoche…- allí comprendí todo: Clari le tiene miedo a las tormentas. Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos su "gran secreto", y al parecer llega a avergonzarse bastante de ello, ya que ni sus amigas lo saben. Y Sabrina y Linzzie son las personas más confiables y fieles que hay, y mucho más si se trata de su mejor amiga.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca. Bajé la mirada desanimado.

-¿Cómo crees que la haya pasado anoche?- me preguntó, evidentemente preocupado por nuestra hermana.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno… sigamos buscando…- fue lo último que dijimos, a parte, por su puesto, de gritar el nombre de Clarisa 80 veces.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

(POV de Clarisa)

Al otro día me desperté un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Era de esperar después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo dormí bastante bien. Abrí los ojos despacio, cada parpado me pesaba 5 kilos. Sentía algunos toques en la nariz y en la mejilla acompañados de extraños chillidos, pero no sabía qué era eso. Era algo puntiagudo pero no hiriente, estaba entre frío y cálido, ¿qué se suponía que era eso? Abrí los ojos un poco más y vi una pequeña mancha verde sobre mi nariz. Está bien, eso me dio miedo. Casi salté de la cama hasta que me di cuenta de que era… ¿una lagartija? Ohhhh, casi lo había olvidado. Era el camaleón que había encontrado en la cornisa anoche. Suspiré con cierto alivio al darme cuenta de que era ella, ¿cómo sabía que era "ella"? Ni idea, creo que era presentimiento, siempre doy en el blanco con ese tipo de cosas. En fin, la sujeté por la cola y la puse sobre mi mano. Yo estaba más somnolienta que Mauro un domingo, así que la dejé sobre los edredones y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

-Cinco minutos…- casi supliqué, dispuesta a volver a dormir.

El animalito hizo de todo para sacarme de la cama, ¿qué demonios quería? Me picó la cara con la cola 100 veces más, trató de destaparme 5 veces, me chilló en el oído 40 veces. Yo no iba a salir de allí tan fácilmente, hasta que hizo algo con lo que yo no contaba. Volvió a meterse bajo las frazadas, se paró en mi hombro. Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir todos sus movimientos.

"_LO QUE SEA QUE INTENTES HACER NO FUNSIONARÁ, PEQUEÑA"_

Entonces sentí algo pegajoso y húmedo dentro de la oreja. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡¿Me había metido la lengua en el oído?!

-Ah…- casi grité sentándome rápidamente en la cama.- No vuelvas a hacerme eso…- dije bastante espaciada una palabra de la otra mientras me frotaba la oreja contra el hombro, con el fin de limpiarme la baba de camaleón; al igual que papá hacía. Bien, eso sí no lo esperaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que Pascal le metiera la lengua en el oído a papá, tengo esos recuerdos desde que soy pequeña, siempre nos reíamos de nuestro pobre padre pero ahora entiendo lo que sentía cuando nos decía que no era gracioso.

El camaleón estaba mirándome desde adentro de las frazadas, tenía algo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Me puse de pie instantáneamente, y la miré bastante enojada.

-¡Ya estoy levantada! ¡¿Feliz?!- le grite tratando de controlar la cantidad de aire que salía de mi boca. El animalito asintió como si fuese un triunfo, con una sonrisa adornando su pequeño y escamoso rostro. Luego me di cuenta: eran las 9 de la mañana y yo estaba gritándole "al aire". Si Gothel estaba en la ca…. Eeeer, en la torre, de seguro pensaría que ya me había vuelto loca. Aunque no me importaba qué pensara ella, lo que más me importaba era ese pequeño camaleón. Ella era una persona… desalmada, por decir lo menos, y si la descubría no sé qué podría hacerle. Mis rasgos se relajaron en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

Al parecer, la lagartija dentro de mi cama se dio cuenta de mi repentino cambió de humor, ya que su sonrisa desapareció. Suspiré con algo de miedo y la agarré con una mano. Subió a mi hombro y cambió de color para confundirse con mi cabello que ya me medía 2 metros desde raíz. Caminé con sigilo fuera de la habitación, no me sorprendió que Gothel no estuviera en su cuarto. Lo que sí me sorprendió es que no estaba en la torre... al menos a simple vista. Bajé las escaleras pero ella no estaba, se había ido más temprano. Suspiré con cierto alivio, entonces el camaleón cambió a su color verdeazulado original.

-Bien, ahora estamos seguras… ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?- exclamé al animalito mientras se bajaba de mi hombro a la mesa. Se volteó para mirarme y se encogió de hombros. Me puse seria en el momento. Pude ver que caminó hasta el centro de mesa que tenía unas manzanas, naranjas y uvas. Mi expresión cambió al verla; estaba tratando de comer. Estiraba la lengua para alcanzar una uva, pero era tan chiquita y débil que no podía arrancarlas del racimo. Eso me dio pena, la pobre tenía hambre pero no podía comer. La sujeté por la cola cuando su lengua se despegó del fruto al 4° intento. Se colocó sobre mi palma mientras, con la otra mano, arranqué algunas uvas del racimo. Le sostuve una, y esta vez sí pudo comerla. Fue chistosa su manera de cambiar de color cada vez que comía una; se tornaba del mismo violeta del fruto.- Ummm… a ver con esta…- dije mientras escogía unas uvas blancas. Las comió y se puso de exactamente el mismo color que la fruta. Eso era genial.

Corté una rodaja de naranja y se la tendí. Se volvió del mismo color al tragar. Así estuvimos "jugando" por unos minutos hasta que se sació.

-Está bien… si quieres quedarte, creo que tendré que ponerte un nombre, ¿no?- asintió.- Está bien, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?- ella también parecía pensar. ¿Cómo llamas a un camaleón? Que el nombre no sea Pascal, claro… además es ella, no él. Necesitaba un nombre. Ella pareció tener una idea. Cambió de color, se puso rosada. –Ummm, nunca me ha gustado el color rosa, ni el nombre Rosa…- pensó por unos dos segundos y volvió a cambiar; ahora era violeta.- El violeta tampoco me gusta mucho, y no creo que ese nombre te vaya…- cambió a celeste.- Definitivamente, Celeste no es un buen nombre para ti…- un camaleón llamado Celeste no era muy bueno; azul tampoco. Ambas seguimos pensando por un momento. Cambió de color otra vez; blanco. –El blanco no es tu color….-

Bien, estaba siendo un poco cerrada, lo admito, pero ninguno de esos nombres era bueno. Podía ser de muchos colores, ponerle nombre como un color determinado no quedaría muy bien. Entonces golpeó mi cabeza…

-Ya lo sé…- dije como un triunfo- ¿Te gusta…. Iris?- pregunté sonriendo ante la idea. Ella también sonrió y se tornó de todos los colores del Arco Iris.- Exacto.- asintió, al parecer el nombre le gustaba.- Muy bien, Iris...- marqué bien ese nombre- … primero pondremos algunas reglas…- volvió a su color original y me dio una mirada desconcertada. Ese animal comenzaba a darme algo de miedo, sus expresiones eran muy humanas… bueno, no era algo que no hubiera visto en Pascal antes.- Primero: nunca más trataras de despertarme, sólo si es una total emergencia o me quedé dormida en algún lado. Pero no está permitido meterme la lengua en la oreja.- sonrió, al parecer de acuerdo con la regla N° 1.- Regla número dos: Gothel JAMAS tendrá que verte. Porque si lo hace, de seguro te arrojará por la cornisa…- su expresión fue de miedo y desagrado.- Si yo estoy con ella, trata de quedarte en la habitación o en un lugar donde no te vea o encuentre. Y si por algún motivo, estamos juntas cuando estoy con Gothel, serás invisible…- asintió, de acuerdo con la segunda regla.- Que te queden bien en claro esas dos cosas, y podremos vivir… ¿trato?- instintivamente extendí una mano hacia ella. Iris se dio vuelta y estrechó uno de mis dedos con su cola.

Luego de, bizarramente, hacer esos acuerdos con Iris, me fui a cambiar. El camisón de dormir que uso ahora lo hice yo unos días después del… hecho, aunque el que tenía puesto ese día aun lo tengo guardado; mamá lo hizo para mí. Me puse un vestido naranja que Gothel había traído para mí, de todos modos yo le hice algunos arreglos y retoques. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero, era idéntico al que había en mi habitación, en la de mis padres, incluso al que había roto en la torre cuando llegamos. El vestido era bonito, un lindo color naranja con mangas largas, un moño más oscuro en el corsé y unos detalles del mismo color que yo le hice en la falda, las mangas y el cuello. Mi cabello caía hasta arrastrarse por el piso, nunca había notado la rapidez con la que crecía, cuando estaba más largo de lo normal lo cortaba. Pero, estaba descalza. Un "mal hábito" mío, es que siempre andaba descalza. A veces para no hacer ruido, otras porque estaba tan apurada que no había tiempo para los zapatos, y otras, simplemente, no quería usarlos; si usaba eran botas, odiaba los "zapatos de princesa". Eso es algo que todo el mundo dice que heredé de mamá, a ella no le gustan los zapatos, y a veces se la ve descalza por allí. Pero, en mi caso, estaba durmiendo cuando Gothel me trajo, es obvio que no tenía puesto zapatos, pero ya le he dicho que no pienso hacerme zapatos y que no quiero que ella me traiga, estoy cómoda así. Para ser franca, en esta torre me siento un poco más "libre", pero mucho más atrapada al mismo tiempo. Libre de hacer lo que quiera, de vestir como quiera, actuar como quiera. Sin profesores a mi alrededor diciéndome qué hacer, o mi mortificante profesora de etiqueta: la señorita (o más bien SEÑORA) Irving. Siempre que hay una reunión importante, alguna cena o lo que sea que debo ser formal, la tenía a ella respirándome en la nuca.

-Ese tenedor es incorrecto…

-Siéntese derecha…

-No hable de más…

-Diga algo…

-Arréglese el cabello, parece que dos gatos se pelearon en su cabeza…

-Pecho en alto, cabeza arriba, no se encorve…

-Salude con elegancia…

-La corona siempre debe de estar en la cabeza, princesa…

-Cuídese al hablar…

-Si hay duda, lo mejor es callar…

-No se debe interrumpir a los demás cuando hablan…

-Esas personas no están a su altura, aun no entiendo cómo pueden ser sus amigas…

Etc, etc, etc. Odio a esa profesora, y no tenerla encima de mí es una gran carga que me alegra ya no llevar. Pero este lugar es una prisión peor que la prisión. Ha pasado solo cinco meses y siento que mi cordura está llegando al límite. Estoy sola casi todo el día, no tengo casi cosas para hacer, además soy una chica muy "hiperactiva", no puedo estar quieta o en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, y estar aquí adentro es una verdadera pesadilla.

Estaba allí, perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un pequeño golpe venir de abajo.

-¡Clarisa!- una voz algo cantarina me llamó de abajo; Gothel había vuelto.

-Recuerda lo acordado, ¿sí? Escóndete…- le susurré a Iris. Salí de la habitación y me asomé hacía la sala, la vi sacándose la capa y colgándola en el gancho junto a la ventana. Luego se volvió y dejó la canasta sobre la mesa.- ¡Cla…! Oh, allí estás…- al parecer estaba por llamarme otra vez cuando me vio deslizándome por la baranda.

-Buenos días…- dije con indiferencia. Se volvió completamente hacia mí.

-Ummm… tal parece que el vestido te quedó bien…- me dijo después de examinarme de arriba abajo y otra vez hacia arriba.

-Oh, um, sí, creo que sí…- balbuceé mirando hacia abajo mi ropa. No se me escapó la apretada de dientes de Gothel cuando dije eso; odia que balbucee.

-Oh, ¿esos bordados los tenía?- preguntó mientras señalaba la falda del vestido.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, esos los hice yo…- conteste bajando la mirada. -¿Quedan bien?- aun si contestaba que no, a mí no me importaba su opinión, solo pregunté por instinto.

-Ummm, sí, me gusta…- dijo con algo de indiferencia. Pero, aun así, no me interesaba su opinión. La vi caminar hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero de la sala, a veces pienso que hay demasiados espejos. Comenzó a mirar su rostro, a estirarlo y a tocarlo, queriendo borrar algunas arrugas. Y su cabello, donde algunas líneas grises comenzaban a asomarse. La miré con una ceja alzada, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero aún desconocía sus intenciones… no del todo. –Clari, cariño, me siento algo cansada… ¿cantarías para mí?- pidió.

"_¡¿EN SERIO?!"_

Mi ceja se fue aún más arriba y la mandíbula se me cayó unos centímetros. Me crucé de brazos y quebré la cintura hacia un costado con mirada de: "¿En serio? Tiene que ser una broma". Al ver que no contestaba se volteó para mirarme.

-Disculpa…- dije incrédula y fastidiada ante su pedido.

-Oh vamos Clari, sabes de qué estoy hablando…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras trataba de agarrar mi cabello. Di un paso atrás en el momento sin cambiar mi expresión resignación. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos querida, tú sabes qué debes hacer…- dijo con una nueva sonrisa estirando sus labios. Trató de arrebatar mi cabello otra vez. Ahora me moví más bruscamente.

-No…- dije como si fuera obvio.- No vas a tocarme…

-Oh vamos…

-¡Aléjate de mí cabello!- dije más enojada mientras sujetaba mi pelo de dos metros y lo tiraba lejos de sus arrugadas manos.

-Vamos Clari, tú sabes cómo funciona…

-Sí, lo sé…- dije mientras volvía a retroceder unos pasos.- Y no dejaré que lo hagas, creo que esto había quedado en claro, y NO-VAS-A-USAR-MI-CABELLO…- me negué nuevamente. La pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Dio algunos manotazos hacía adelante, tratando de adueñarse de mi cabello. La esquivé como pude, a veces sujetándolo y tirándolo lejos de sus manos.

-Clarisa, ¡CLARISA!- exclamó cuando le golpeé la mano.

-NO, no vas a usarme… ¡Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN EN CLARO!- sostuve mi cabello lo más cerca de mí que podía y comencé a correr. Fui escaleras arriba con Gothel persiguiéndome y gritando mi nombre, diciendo que me detuviera, a veces daba algunos manotazos para alcanzarme, pero fue en vano. Cuando sus dedos tocaron mi pelo, fue en el mismo momento en el que entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. La trabé con lo que tenía más cerca (que era una silla) y retrocedí unos pasos.

-¿Clarisa? ¡Clarisa!- Gothel comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Mejor vete, porque no vas a entrar aquí nunca!- advertí mientras caminaba de brazos cruzados hacia la cama. Me tiré boca arriba sobre el colchón.

-¡Clarisa, abre esa puerta!

-¡Ni creas que lo haré!- grité sin despegarme de arriba de la cama. Después de un minuto, la loca se había ido.

Me quedé en la habitación todo el día, haciendo lo que quería. Use retazos de tela que me habían quedado para hacer vestidos pequeños que la anduvieran a Iris. A diferencia de Pascal, ella no tenía cara de resignación, al parecer le gustaba. Me trencé y destrencé el cabello miles de veces, casi parecía Sabrina haciendo eso… ella es un poco obsesiva trenzando el cabello, siempre que estás más de 5 minutos muy cerca de ella, es probable que termines con una o UNAS CUANTAS trenzas en la cabeza.

-Qué pena que no quieras salir… tenía algo para ti…- me dijo Gothel unos minutos después de que me encerré en mi cuarto. ¿Pensaba que con eso iba a convencerme? JA, ni lo sueñes.

-Oh, genial, que alegría… espera 5 minutos…- dije con sarcasmo ante su inútil comentario. Luego me quedé seria otra vez, y deje caer la cabeza hacía atrás nuevamente.

Ahora estoy usando uno de los pinceles de punta más fina que mis padres me dieron, y alguna de las pinturas para decorarme las uñas. Sí que estaba aburrida, era todo lo que me quedaba para hacer. Fue cuando escuché un crujido en la escalera.

-Ni pienses que voy a salir…- dije en voz alta. A penas lo dije, el crujido comenzó a escucharse cada vez más despacio hasta que los pasos de Gothel retumbaron en la sala de la torre.

**. . .**

Ya había caído la noche, y yo no había salido en TODO el día. Estaba muriendo de hambre, solo había comido una manzana en la mañana. No iba a salir, así muriera de hambre. Esa mujer está obsesionada con ser joven, y con migo no lo obtendrá tan fácilmente. Así que, allí estaba yo, muerta de hambre y sueño. Hacía casi una hora que no escuchaba movimiento en la torre, así que supuse que Gothel estaba durmiendo o, simplemente, no estaba. Saqué la silla que trababa la puerta, y me acosté a dormir. Lo hice sin hacer ruido, por si Gothel aún estaba despierta o en la torre.

(Narrador)

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Clarisa dormía tranquila en su habitación. Ya no había nada trabando la puerta, cualquiera tenía acceso al cuarto. Gothel había permanecido despierta, esperando el momento perfecto. Verificó que la puerta estuviera abierta y, sigilosamente, entró a la habitación. La princesa dormía tranquilamente, sin molestias, había estado en ese cuarto todo el día, pero ahora podría usar lo único que le importaba de ella.

Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente hacia la cama. El largo cabello de la chica estaba bajo las mantas, pero una buena cantidad estaba por fuera, rosando el piso. Sujetó un grueso mechón y comenzó a cantar. El murmuro y la luz, despertaron al camaleón que dormía sobre la mesita de luz de la princesa. Ella sabía que Gothel no era del agrado de su nueva amiga, y debía advertirle, ¿pero cómo? _"…nunca más trataras de despertarme, sólo si es una total emergencia o me quedé dormida en algún lado. Pero no está permitido meterme la lengua en la oreja…"_ Recordó la regla número uno, pero sabía que debía hacer algo. No podía tratar de despertarla como en la mañana, Gothel no debía verla; era la segunda regla. No debía meterle la lengua en el oído, aunque fuera la manera más funcional y rápida de despertarla…

¡Al demonio con la regla número uno!

Saltó a su hombro, se tornó del mismo color que su cabello comenzaba a tomar. Antes de que la mujer consiguiera su juventud, disparó su lengua al oído de la princesa.

-AY…- exclamó cuando algo húmedo, frío y pegajoso se metió en su oreja. Estaba a punto de aplastar a la lagartija cuando vio que su cabello estaba brillando y que Gothel lo estaba sosteniendo. La ira bombeó a cada parte de su cuerpo y se levantó de un solo salto.- ¡FUERA-DE-AQUÍ!- fue diciendo mientras daba fuertes empujones a Gothel. Al final le dio una pequeña patada, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que retrocediera fuera de la habitación.

Esta estaba a punto de reclamar entrada al cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta de que la juventud había regresado a ella. Sonrió satisfecha y agradeció a la chica en voz muy, muy baja, para luego irse de nuevo a su habitación.

Del otro lado, la princesa estaba sosteniendo la puerta, por si Gothel quería entrar otra vez. Entonces un brillo en el suelo llamó su atención. Intercambió miradas con la puerta y el objeto metálico en el piso. Se apoyó un poco sobre la puerta por si la mujer quería usar su cabello otra vez, se agachó y agarró una llave. ¿Qué hacía esa llave en su cuarto? Un pensamiento cursó por su mente. Puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giró un par de veces. Calzaba perfectamente. Al parecer, esa era la llave que Gothel utilizaba para tener acceso a su cuarto, y de seguro se le había caído cuando la chica la había sacado a empujones del lugar. Verificó que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Sonrió triunfante y se acostó a dormir nuevamente, con la tranquilidad de que Gothel nunca más irrumpiría en su cuarto.

_**HOLA!**_

_**Bueno, tenía pensado actualizar el 2 de Diciembre, cuando retirara el último global, pero me decidí a hacerlo ahora que no tengo nada que hacer y estoy en la casa de una amiga con Wi-Fi ;D**_

_**POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Terminé todos los globales, nunca he estado tan feliz (?) aprobé TODOS (solo me falta ir el lunes para el de biología [no hay que cantar gol antes de tiempo ;)])**_

_**Otra vez, perdón por aburrirlos con mi vida personal, a veces lo hago… XD**_

_**Bueno, ya les había dicho que este capítulo iba a ser largo (se ocupa 12 páginas!) y no tengo idea de por qué es así (cuando estoy en la casa de mi papá no tengo NADA para hacer ;))**_

_**En fin, díganme que les pareció, finalmente estoy libre así que voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido o al menos una vez por semana…**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: si quieren vean este video: /watch?v=SdIgM1BYcB8 es hermoso! Es el show de agua de Disney, no saben lo lindo que es (en algunas partes estaba por llorar [de hecho lloré, ya van a enterarse en qué parte]) tengo las mansas ganas de ir a verlo! ;)**_


	10. La historia

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**La historia**

(POV de Clarisa)

Bueno, ustedes ya saben quién soy. Soy Clarisa Fitzherbert, o "La Segunda Princesa Perdida de Corona" ¿Por qué? Resulta que un día, un indeterminado día, una gota de luz del Sol cayó del cielo, y de esa pequeña gota de Sol creció una mágica flor dorada….sí, yo tampoco lo creí al principio. En fin, había una loca y vieja mujer que descubrió esta flor, y se encargó de mantenerla oculta. Fue unos siglos después que cerca de allí se alzó Corona, un reino, mi reino. Ese reino era regido por un rey y una reina, como es lógico, pero un día la reina Amalie, mi abuela, enfermó, estaba muy mal, cada día se ponía peor, se creía que tenía peste negra o neumonía, pero se sabía que era casi imposible salvarla. Como para agregar más problemas y angustia a la situación la reina estaba embarazada.

Allí fue cuando todo el mundo hacia intentos por salvar la vida de las dos personas. Todos estaban trabajando en buscar y encontrar la cura, pero en el punto que estaba la situación… había que buscar un milagro. ¿Recuerdan la flor de la que les hablé recién? Bueno, ese era el milagro que hacía falta, solo había un inconveniente. Ese inconveniente era la mujer que nombré más atrás: Gothel. Ella había mantenido la flor oculta durante muchos siglos, usándola solo para su conveniencia. Resulta que esta flor era mágica, podía curar a los heridos, a los enfermos, y rejuvenecer a las personas. Ella solo quería ser joven por siempre, y no tenía la más mínima intención de compartir el regalo del Sol. No había tenido esas intenciones en cientos de años, y nunca las tendría.

Por un descuido, su secreto de tantos siglos había sido descubierto. Los soldados que se habían adentrado en el bosque para encontrar la flor, por fin la habían hallado. Gracias a la mágia de la flor dorada mi abuela se recuperó casi de la noche a la mañana. Y unas semanas después nació su hija. La princesa de Corona: mi madre. Pero, ya sé qué se están preguntando, ¿qué sucedió con la mágia de la flor? Resulta que, al estar la reina embarazada, el poder se había transmitido a la bebé. Gothel, quien se reusaba a abandonar su fuente de eterna juventud, se adentró en el castillo, buscando recuperar su flor. Descubrió que la mágia ahora estaba en la princesa. Dispuesta a todo, a correr cualquier riesgo, a causar cualquier daño, se llevó a la niña. La alejó de su familia, de su hogar, de su vida, para tenerla oculta, encerrada, aislada, desinformada del mundo a su alrededor. La crió como a su hija, le puso nombre, le enseñó a hablar, a caminar, a leer, a escribir, a dibujar, todo lo que una madre haría, pero en el fondo ella no la quería, solo quería su cabello, su juventud, su poder.

Rapunzel estuvo cautiva 18 años. Dieciocho largos, oscuros y tristes años, creyendo que Gothel era su madre, creyendo el mundo era cruel, malvado, salvaje y egoísta. Solo con la compañía de Pascal, un pequeño y simpático camaleón. Cada día de su vida era igual al anterior, y al anterior, y al anterior, y probablemente al posterior. Lo único que la mantenía con esperanzas de por fin salir de esa torre era su sueño de ver las "luces flotantes" que cada año se lanzaban para su cumpleaños, de hecho para el cumpleaños de la "Princesa Perdida"; tristemente ella desconocía su identidad. Gothel nunca la dejo salir, porque no quería que nada malo le sucediera al cabello de Rapunzel, ¿ya mencioné lo largo que era su cabello? ¿no? Bueno, más de 20 metros de cabello dorado es mucho, ¿cierto?

En fin, fue cuando un cierto ladrón llamado "Flynn Rider" llegó a su torre. Entonces el lado… violento de mi madre se reveló. Casi le rompió el cráneo con una sartén ¡3 veces seguidas! Le dijo a Gothel que quería que para su cumpleaños le regalara unas pinturas que se fabricaban en un lugar que quedaba a tres días de viaje. Ella se fue y entonces comenzó "el plan de escape de Rapunzel". Chantajeó a Rider para que la llevara a ver las linternas ¿por qué lo "chantajeó"? Resulta que él, hacia unas horas, había robado la tiara de la Princesa Perdida, y ella la había escondido en la torre. Flynn de veras necesitaba esa corona, y aceptó (a punta de sartén) a llevarla fuera de la torre y de regreso, a cambió del poco oro oculto allí.

Trató por varios medios llevarla de vuelta a la torre. Primero acudió a uno de los puntos débiles de mi mamá: la culpa. Trató de hacerla sentir culpable por dejar la torre, diciéndole que le rompería el corazón y estrujaría el alma a su "madre"; aun así Rapunzel se negó. Luego acudió al miedo. La llevó al "Patito Modosito", no se dejen persuadir por el nombre, no es un lugar bonito… yo lo sé. Los sujetos de ese lugar apestaban, y daban bastante miedo con tan solo mirarlos. Se dieron cuenta de que Flynn era el ladrón más buscado de todo Corona y quisieron llevarlo a los guardias. Fue cuando Rapunzel les dijo su sueño de ver las linternas flotantes. Todos los tipos comenzaron a cantar una canción sobre sus sueños, y con su ayuda, mamá y Flynn pudieron escapar de los guardias.

Hubieron muchos inconvenientes (como Máximus) pero lograron superarlos y por fin llegar al reino. Esa tarde, por fin, el sueño de mamá se cumplió y juntos vieron las linternas. Oh, cierto ¿ya mencioné que el nombre del ladrón en realidad es Eugene Fitzherbert? Bueno, lo es. Él se lo dijo a mamá cuando estaban por morir ahogados en una cueva, pero no salgamos del tema. En fin, tengo que admitir que no tengo idea de cómo no le dio algo en la cabeza por tantos golpes que recibió en esos días. Cuando estaban viendo las linternas, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, dos tipos aparecieron, lo noquearon y lo mandaron al castillo.

Luego viene la parte que siempre trato de evadir de la historia… cuando él murió por mamá. No me gusta tocar el tema así que, si no les importa, me saltaré esa parte. Vamos a la parte feliz. Mamá descubrió que era la Princesa Perdida y juntos volvieron a Corona, y… Oh, cierto ¿dije lo de su cabello? Bueno, Eugene se lo cortó con un pedazo de vidrio, por eso ahora lo tiene tan corto y oscuro. En fin, los reyes reconocieron a Rapunzel como su hija, y le perdonaron sus crímenes (una LARGA lista de crímenes) a Eugene.

Luego de tres años de súplicas, por fin mamá aceptó a casarse con él. Tuvieron 2 salvajes llamados Mauro y Esteban, y una chica hiperactiva llamada Clarisa, o sea, yo. Ya sé qué se están preguntando ahora, ¿cómo se supone que llegamos de una tétrica flor mágica a mi nacimiento? Bueno, los temas se relacionan. ¿Qué sucedió con la mágia de esta tétrica flor? La mágia no estaba solo en el cabello de mamá, también se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Cuando ella estaba embarazada, los poderes que aún quedaban de la flor, fueron transmitidos a mí. Y para ser franca… ¡ES UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!

Ahora estoy como gato enjaulado dentro de esta torre. Sip, al igual que mamá lo estuvo. Solo tengo 3 míseros libros (al igual que mamá) y tardes enteras de… NADA. Hace un tiempo encontré, en la cornisa, a Iris mi camaleón… camaleona… creo que me explico. Es muy parecida a Pascal, como extraño a esa lagartija éramos muy unidos, mamá se puso muy triste con su pérdida pero no hablemos del tema porque me voy a poner triste y a llorar.

Ha pasado ya un año desde que estoy en esta torre y no aguanto más el encierro. Cada día que paso aquí hago un palito en la pared detrás de un mueble, y otro en un cuaderno de dibujo que Gothel me dio. Oh cierto, ¿ya mencioné por qué estoy aquí? Bueno, por torpe que soy, canté la canción, que hace que mi cabello (que, por cierto, ahora mide 4 metros de largo ya que con la mágia crese más rápido y no tengo intensiones de cortarlo) funcione, muy cerca de las cenizas de Gothel. Ella volvió a la vida y me raptó para usar mi poder. En fin, cada día en este infierno lo tengo registrado. Pero sé que un día voy a salir de aquí, por las buenas o por las malas, y voy a regresar a casa, a Corona, a mi familia, a mi vida…

_**Hola gente…**_

_**Primero, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que….. no sé qué me pasó.**_

_**Segundo, este capítulo es muy malo, lo sé, y se los voy a compensar el año que viene XD**_

_**No existe el "tercero" ;)**_

_**Tanto tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, me alegra volver a actualizar, pero no se merecen esto por la espera, así que en un par de días subo el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**No sé qué más decirles, no quiero extenderme mucho. Solo que espero que hallan pasado un lindo Snoggletog, y que Año Nuevo la pasen muy bien :D**_

_**No se olviden de comentar…**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: acabo de subir una historia a Fictionpress, si quieren búsquenla. Tengo el mismo nombre que acá, así que no les va a ser tan difícil encontrarme ;)**_


	11. Un año

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Un año**

-Mamá, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Mauro a su madre que había estado con la cabeza baja todo el día, pero justo en ese momento se veía aún más deprimida que antes. Aunque no estaba deprimida, estaba destrozada al igual que sus hijos y su marido. Ese día Clarisa y Esteban cumplían 18 años. La princesa había estado ausente desde hacía casi un año, ya muchos se estaban dando por vencidos, pero ellos seguían adelante, sabía que iban a encontrarla, y ninguno de los cuatro descansaría hasta que estuviera de vuelta sana y salva.

Había que lanzar las linternas flotantes, tal como lo hacían cada año, pero Rapunzel no se veía muy animada por ello, ninguno de los cuatro se veía muy animado por ello. La mujer levantó la vista hacia su hijo mayor; era media cabeza más alto que ella.

-Sí… es la tradición después de todo.- contestó forzando una sonrisa que no duro ni un segundo. Sintió que una mano se colocó sobre su hombro, volteó hacia Eugene que se encontraba parado tras ella.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.- le dijo. Le habían repetido eso muchas veces en el mismo día, pero ella se reusaba, quería lanzar las linternas como se hacía cada año.

-Quiero hacerlo Eugene…- contestó- Quiero que ella las vea de donde sea que esté.- él no se opuso a su decisión. La besó en la frente.

-Mamá… este año, queremos lanzar una sola linterna.- dijo Esteban hablando por él y su hermano.

-¿Por qué una chicos? Siempre son 3.- preguntó Rapunzel, que no comprendía cuál era la intención de sus hijos.

-Todos los años lanzamos linternas para nosotros tres, pero este año… queremos que todas sean para Clari.- contestó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Rapunzel no pudo soportar más, dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir de sus ojos y se hechó a los brazos de sus dos hijos. Ellos inmediatamente le devolvieron el abrazo.

-Tranquila mamá.- trató de consolarla el menor. Ella no contestó nada.

-Ella está bien.- le dijo Mauro. Rapunzel se despegó de ellos.

-Lo sé cariño, yo confío en eso.- dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello al igual que hacia cuando era pequeño.

Los varones se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia las puertas que daban al balcón del castillo.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Eugene. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia una mesita cerca de allí. Sobre esta estaba la tiara de Clarisa, la misma tiara que había sido de Rapunzel en sus días como princesa de Corona y que le había regalado a su hija cuando cumplió 12 años. Pasó los pulgares por la orilla de la corona recordando a su hija. No quería nada más que estar con ella en ese mismo momento, que ella estuviera a su lado era todo lo que quería. –Punz, ¿estás bien?- preguntó él mientras se le acercaba.

Una vez más las lágrimas ganaron, recorriendo todo el rostro de la reina. Se dio vuelta para abrazar fuertemente a su esposo, él le devolvió el abrazo.

-La extraño tanto…- dijo ella entre lágrimas. Eugene la abrazó con más fuerza.- Yo sé que está bien, pero aun así la extraño y la quiero aquí con nosotros…- dijo una vez que se separaron.

-Volverá, y estará bien, volverá con nosotros…- trató de animarla. – Yo también la extraño mucho…- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos. Odiaba llorar, no quería llorar ahora. Rapunzel se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban empañando y le colocó una mano en la mejilla. Él solo sonrió y le tomó la mano.- ¿Estás lista?- ella asintió sin decir otra palabra.

Caminaron de la mano hasta las grandes puertas donde los esperaban sus hijos. Los cuatro respiraron muy profundo y las abrieron. Caminaron hasta quedar en frente de la linterna que los esperaba allí. Abajo, en la plaza, todo el mundo, todo el pueblo, aguardaba el gran momento. Todos estaban sosteniendo un farolillo y aguardaban para prenderlo y lanzarlo al cielo. Rapunzel tragó un poco de saliva y quiso acercarse a la orilla del balcón para explicarle a todos qué se haría ese año, pero Mauro no la vio muy bien como para hablarle a la multitud.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar yo?- dijo deteniéndola por un brazo. El rostro de la mujer pareció iluminarse por primera vez en el día. Sonrió.

-Adelante.

Esta era la primera vez que Mauro hablaría a todo el pueblo de Corona y no podía estar más nervioso, aunque no se lo veía así. Las manos le estaban transpirando y sentía que la voz le iba a temblar, pero no lo hizo.

-Amigos…-

"_DEBEN DE HABER MEJORES PALABRAS MAURO, POR FAVOR" _pensó.

-Todos los años, lanzamos 3 linternas, como ya saben… pero hoy…- hizo una pausa.- Hoy queremos lanzar una, para que todas sean para nuestra hermana Clarisa.- terminó allí, no sabía qué más decir, y ni siquiera sabía si había hablado bien. Cuando todos estallaron en aplausos se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho bien.

Se volteó a su familia que le sonreía con cierto apoyo. Entre los cuatro lanzaron la linterna que tenía el emblema de Corona. Tenían la esperanza de que Clarisa vería todos esas miles linternas que comenzaban a alzarse en el cielo, donde sea que ella estuviera. Se quedaron observándolas por un tiempo, con el mismo pensamiento: _"SON PARA TI CLARI… DONDE SEA QUE ESTES…"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(POV de Clarisa)

-Ok, ahora, vamos Iris…- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y agarraba a mi camaleón. Caminé sin hacer ruido fuera de mi habitación, escaleras abajo, atravesando la sala y abriendo la ventana. Allí, afuera, el cielo estaba lleno de "luces flotantes".- Hoy es mi cumpleaños Iris, y con mi familia siempre hacemos eso. Para el cumpleaños de mamá y para el nuestro también…- suspiré pesadamente al terminar la frase.- Hace unas semanas Mauro cumplió 20… y no estuve allí para él… de hecho es la primera vez que no estoy para el festival de la linterna…-

Bajé la mirada con amargura mientras me apretaba las rodillas contra el pecho, estando sentada en la cornisa.

-Los extraño tanto…- confesé al fin sorbiéndome la nariz. La lagartija apoyó una de sus patitas en mi pie descalzo y se tornó de un suave color azul.- No estés triste tú también…- le dije mientras la sujetaba por la cola y me paraba sobre la orilla.- Algún día saldré de aquí…- ahora podía ver mejor las linternas. Me apoyé de lado, luego miré hacia atrás para verificar que Gothel no se hubiera despertado. Nada. Volví la mirada al exterior.- Solo me gustaría, tener alas… extender mis alas y aprender a volar…- dije como un anhelo inalcanzable.- Y volar lejos, escaparme…- agregué.

A mi lado, el animalito no sabía cómo mirarme. Tenía una expresión indescifrable de tristeza y algo de pena.

-Pero sé que un día lo voy a lograr… por ahora….- me senté en la orilla de la ventana con los pies colgando hacía el oscuro exterior de la torre.-…disfrutemos las linternas…

**. . .**

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí sentada, pero sé que las últimas linternas ya estaban desapareciendo y que mis parpados se estaban cayendo. Iris ya se había dormido sobre mi pierna. La agarré de la cola y la coloqué sobre mi hombro; ni se inmutó. Cerré la ventana mirando la última linterna en el cielo nocturno. Caminé con el mismo sigilo a mi habitación y me metí en la cama. No podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos me veía con mi familia, todos juntos lanzando las linternas al cielo, y observándolas por horas hasta que se desvanecían en la noche.

Abrí los ojos y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Me iba a ser muy difícil dormirme, por más de que me carcomía el sueño. El camaleón sentado sobre la mesita a mi lado se dio cuenta de mi insomnio y caminó por los edredones hasta estar frente de mí sobre una de mis rodillas. Le acaricié la cabeza con un dedo, pero sin cambiar mi expresión; ella se tornó de azul. Me sentía triste. Simplemente triste. Ya casi se cumplía un año que estaba en esa aburrida torre, que Gothel me había alejado de mi familia, y este era el primer año que no estaba con ellos para nuestro cumpleaños, y quién sabía cuánto tiempo las cosas seguirían así. Simplemente triste.

El camaleón se bajó de la cama luego de tornarse nuevamente de color verde. No supe a donde iba hasta que la vi regresar. Empujaba algo por el piso usando el osico. Empujaba una caja. Mi caja de pinturas específicamente. Me estiré para agarrar el cofre y a Iris.

-¿Qué hay con esto?- le pregunté. A veces olvidaba que simplemente estaba hablando con un camaleón, pero ella era como Pascal y era casi un humano. La empujó nuevamente hasta que quedó dada vuelta, entonces comprendí sus intenciones. Allí, en la base de la cajita blanca, estaba la "carta" que mis padres habían escrito para mí hacía un año.

"_Para nuestra hermosa hija Clari, para que siga pintando y haciendo siempre lo que más le guste._

_Te amamos._

_Rapunzel y Eugene."_

Mis ojos recorrieron cada letra, cada palabra, pero de ellos también amenazaban con salir lágrimas calientes. Las sequé en el momento, antes de permitirles salir. En verdad los extrañaba, como nunca había extrañado a nadie. Iris se subió a mi hombro y estiró la cola secándome algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias amiga…- le dije.- Sólo… no me siento bien, ¿sí?- contesté tratando de no hacerla sentir mal a ella también. Le di una vaga sonrisa pasé los dedos por la carta, luego di vuelta el cofre y pasé los pulgares por la orilla. En verdad era bonito.

El camaleón bajó de mi hombro y caminó nuevamente hasta la caja. La abrió con el osico y se metió adentro de cabeza.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté abriéndola. Vi que estaba, ¿buscando? Al parecer, buscaba algo bajo unos tarros de pintura- ¿Qué sucede Iris?- volví a preguntar, pero ella seguía sumergida entre los frascos llenos de pinceles.

Finalmente dejó de moverse y se volteó hacía mí. Tenía algo en la boca, pero no podía decir qué. Salió del cofre y lo cerró con una pata. Caminó un poco más delante de mí y extendió la cabeza con la intención de que mirara el objeto en su boca. Extendí la mano alzando una ceja con extrañes e Iris depositó el objeto en mi palma. Lo acerqué a mi rostro para verlo mejor. Era una amatista, una pequeña amatista. Luego me di cuenta de que tenía un cordón negro enganchado con plata a la piedra. Extendí el cordón con mi otra mano, ¿qué hacía ese collar en mi caja de pinturas? Había algo blanco en el cordón, un papel. Lo sujeté y lo acerqué a mi rostro para leer lo que tenía escrito:

"_Bueno, supongo que no demoraras mucho en ver esto ya que está dentro de una caja de pintura…_

_Feliz cumpleaños 17 hermana, esperamos que la pases genial y que te guste nuestro simple obsequio._

_Te queremos. Mau y Es"_

Era evidente que esa era la letra de Mauro. Otra vez, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. Ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños de hace un año de parte de mis hermanos. Todo eso me hizo recordar aún más cuando los extrañaba, a ellos y a mis padres. Me puse el collar luego de guardar la nota dentro de la caja. Admiré la piedra por un momento. Era un muy bonito detalle, lástima que no pude agradecérselo.

Llevé el cofre a su lugar y luego me acosté. Dormirme me costó unos minutos, pero al fin pude, apretando con la mano lo único que me quedaba de mis hermanos.

_**Hola todo el mundo!**_

_**Bueno, dije que iba a actualizar en unos días para compensar el terrible capítulo que les di hace unos días ;)**_

_**Para ser sincera, disfrute escribiendo esto. Quería mostrar un poco lo que estaría sucediendo en Corona, y hacer todo lo de las linternas para que Clarisa pudiera verlas.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo hay un acontecimiento "importante" y es relativamente largo.**_

_**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber que piensan de mi fic, así sean pensamientos positivos o negativos ;) Me gusta saber lo que piensan de esta simple historia…**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 11…**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_


End file.
